


My Turn

by SevenXThirteen



Category: Aqua - Fandom, Kairi - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom, Spoilers - Fandom, sora - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenXThirteen/pseuds/SevenXThirteen
Summary: Hello! This story is something I wrote after playing KH3! I always shipped Aqua with Sora and I thought there interactions were the best thing in the new game! Honestly there arent enough fanfics of those two!!! So here is my take on them... the setting is after Kingdom Hearts 3 ends, everyone has learned to move on except Kairi. She feels at fault for the 'death' of Sora and wants him to come home. During this time Aqua takes notice and decides to make her feel better by talking about all the adventures they went on. However during there meet ups Aqua starts to think about Sora more and more than she used too and begins to feel a connection between the two. A connection that will later allow her to go save him!One day a sign of Sora being alive pops up on the beach side in front of Kairi and Aqua, and they decide who should go in and save him!





	1. Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic ever posted so feel free to let me know if you like whats going on!  
> Now without hesitation! Please enjoy my fanfic on AquaxSora!

After the passing and defeat of Xehanort, everyone lived a peaceful life. Almost everyone…  
Sora was still gone; our family couldn’t be complete without him. He brought us all together; and he kept his promise to bring back Ventus and Terra. He said he would come back… and I want to believe that someday… he will. Most days we spent here on Destiny Islands is fun for the most part; I think some part of all of us want to just play and enjoy the time we lost during the hardest times of our lives. The boys spend most of their time playing blitz ball and other sports, while the girls sometimes join in or go swimming for sea shells. Kairi sometimes joins in and smiles throughout it all. I can tell she’s having fun with them… with everyone really. But every day at the sight of sunset she sits alone on the tree where she and Sora shared a fruit together, I heard the story from Riku and I thought that was pretty romantic. It made me wish I could have someone like that, not that I haven’t thought about it… At some point I thought maybe me and Terra? Ventus? How did I feel about them… In the end I thought of them as family but nothing more. I missed them both dearly and was heartbroken when Terra had turned but… it was like losing a family member… someone close to me… when went to face Xehanort one last time I grabbed onto his arm worried that I might lose someone dear to me again. So then I thought maybe Riku? Axel? Saix? But I drew blanks… Honestly I couldn’t think of anyone who makes my heart feel that way… that certain type of warmth. Suddenly a flash image of Sora entered my head, his hand holding out to me… pulling me out of the darkness I was trapped in… and the time I wanted to show off to him by showing I wasn’t weak when fighting Vanitas… and when he helped bring back Terra… it didn’t really occur to me but… he’s helped me a lot hasn’t he? I know he’s the type to help anybody in trouble but out of all people to pull me back into the light… it was him. Thinking about it made me feel weird. My heart feels warmer.

I normally sit by myself sometimes by the shore. My feet in the cold but refreshing water, my knees pulled up and I wrap my arms around them, I like to take in the windy breeze while I look up at the sky… maybe i'm thinking of how to save Sora every now and then. Its not uncommon to mention wanting to save Sora but he promised to come back, and we all wanted to respect what he had done for us. I suddenly had the urge to want to know more about him, what was he like? Is he like Ventus? Roxas? They were all together for a long time inside his heart so I figured maybe they were all similar in some way. I peek my head to the left to see Kairi again sitting alone on the tree looking out on the horizon, probably waiting for him to come back to her… I wanted to know more about Sora. He saved me… just as he saved her… we can relate in that way…right?

I decided to approach her for once; we normally don’t talk as I spend a lot of my time catching up with Ventus and Terra, and I spend time to myself just as much as her. I climbed the small patch of land where tree resides and slowly approached her.  
“Hey”  
Kairi broke her gaze at the ocean and looked at me.  
“Oh- hey Aqua”  
She smiled with a saddened face.  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?”  
“No of course, please! The more the merrier!”  
She chuckled as she made space for me to sit.  
“So… what brings you here? You don’t normally com here often. If anything your sitting on the beach doing the same thing I’m doing.”  
“Doing the same thing?”  
“Waiting for Sora to come home… aren’t you”  
I blushed at the thought suddenly rushing through my head  
“H-huh?! N-No I just enjoy the scenery… he promised to come back anyway”  
“Yea… he did… didn’t he.”  
“So where do you think he is Aqua?”  
I thought about it for a moment  
“I would say… saving the world? Perhaps…”  
She laughed at my answer.  
“What do you think he’s doing Kairi?”  
“Well… if he’s not saving the world… he’s probably saving someone… or trying to find way back home.”  
“Yep… that sounds like him alright”  
It went silent soon after for about a minute.  
“Kairi.. would you mind doing something for me?”  
Kairi looked surprise at the request  
“Sure what is it?”  
“C-could you tell me more about Sora?”  
I looked away feeling my face heat up.  
“Sora?”  
“Y-yea… I want to know more about him… his life… what he did… and how he could become so strong.”  
Kairi tried to look at my face.  
“Are you blushing?”  
She smiled.  
“What?! N-No i'm not… it’s just the tone of the sunset is all..”  
“Well… if you say so”  
“So will you tell me?”  
“Sure… why not!”

A few hours had passed and Kairi told me all she knew from Sora’s adventures. How Sora got the keyblade, how he tried save Riku, how he met Donald and Goofy, and howhe fought to protect the light against darkness. She told me he sacrificed himself to save her… he released his own heart to release hers. Then they were separated after closing the door to Kingdom Hearts… and soon after she was kidnapped by the Organization until Sora came in to rescue her and close the door to Kingdom Hearts again… up to now. I took me awhile to take all this in; I was shocked how one boy could do so much with such a pure heart. It made me kind of feel like… I got a little closer to him, I can see why Kairi loves him so much. Why everyone cares for him dearly, even people who didn’t know that well speak so dearly of him. By the next day word got out that I took an interest in Sora; most likely Kairi telling Xion and Namine… I would expect them to gossip about it… not in any harm im sure but I can’t deny it makes me feel a little embarrassed. In the morning both girls came to me and told me their experience with Sora. By mid day Riku and some of the other boys told how they dealt with Sora. By the evening both Ventus and Roxas approached me about Sora as well. They told me how even though they were all separate people now; they still felt like a part of them was missing with Sora gone. They didn’t feel complete without him. But they also mentioned something else… they both mentioned how convicted he was in wanting to rescue me. He had no plan, didn’t have the power of waking, and yet he wanted to jump in and save me as soon as possible… Being told that I started to blush a beat red. Both boys laughed and said that I held a special place in his heart… they both saw it. They couldn’t tell how he felt about me but if they could relate to anything it would be the same conviction he had when he went to save Kairi, and I couldn’t help but feel such warm feeling in my heart.

After that day I spent more time with Kairi, she would always tell me more stories about Sora and I always enjoyed hearing them. There probably wasn’t one evening missed where we would talk about Sora. It finally felt like I knew him just as much as Kairi did, maybe even more is what I would like to think. It became a regular routine for use to sit together on the tree and just idly chat. Tonight was the anniversary of the day Kairi came back to us; and Sora didn’t. We both stayed on the tree until the night grew dark. It was almost like we were waiting for him to arrive by now. Just as we were wrapping things up we noticed a small light in the sky; it was very tiny but noticeable at a distance. It was descending downwards toward Destiny Islands but a very slow pace, it suddenly stopped above our heads and dropped on to the tree.  
“What is this?”  
We both looked at the object in question  
“A playing card…?”


	2. The Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! They found a card out of nowhere?! I wonder if this is they key to finding Sora! But... who will go in and save him?

We both stared at the playing card; it didn’t seem that familiar to us. The card stuck upwards in the sand and I decided to pick it up. It was a unique looking card with what seemed to be the organizations logo on it in black and white; they both recognized the signature look of it as it had belonged to Luxord.  
“Doesn’t this belong to him?”  
“Yea… I’m pretty sure it does. But what is it doing here?”  
They both checked around them to make sure his lingering presence was not around them.  
“I don’t get it…”  
“Why would one of his cards be here?”  
“I don’t know… maybe we should consult the others.”  
Kairi asked to see the card, and I handed it over to her.  
“This is… a Joker?... No... A wild card?”  
“Looks like it, but I still doesn’t explain what any of it means, why would it come here?”  
We both went silent for a few minutes as we tried to think of any explanation possible.  
But unfortunately we couldn’t think of anything and we ended up deciding to show the other in the morning.  
I spent that night thinking of what the card could mean, I thought for hours and hours through the night but I couldn’t come up with anything… did it have to do with Sora? I don’t know… eventually I drifted off to sleep.  
The next day followed and we gathered everyone who was on the island down at the beach. We showed them what we found and how it came in to our possession. At first everyone was at their own thoughts and no one said a word, until later when Riku seemed to give a surprised reaction to something he connected.  
“ Riku? Are you ok?”  
“I remember… this card was givin to Sora…”  
Everyone looked up at him with shock and surprise.  
“This was givin to Sora?” Xion interrupted.  
“Yea… It was back when we fought Luxord; after he was defeated he threw that card at Sora as some kind of reward… said it might help him change the tables.”  
“Did he ever use it?” Namine entered in politely.  
“No… not that I would know of…”  
“Maybe he’s using it now?” Namine suggested.  
I interrupted them with my own thoughts on the matter.  
“Maybe… but if why use it now? It’s been a year since he’s been gone… why use it now? And how do we know it’s him?”  
“We don’t…” Kairi joined in  
“But I’m willing to bet it is him. It’s the only clue we can go on.”  
Terra walked shortly after she finished her sentence.  
“I agree, but an important issue at hand is how do we use this card to get to him?”  
“Maybe… we use the keyblade to open it?” Ventus chimed in with Roxas.  
“Yea… we feel something when were close to this card… it’s not as though he’s here but… something about him lingers in that.”  
“Then ill open it!”  
Kairi stood from her seat and went towards the card.  
“No wait a minute.” Riku stepped in front of Kairi and attempted to stop her from grabbing it.  
“What are you doing Riku? Let me through!”  
“No I can’t… im sorry Kairi but Sora wouldn’t want that…”  
“What do you mean?!”  
“He risked his life… just to save you again!”  
There was determination in his eyes as he stared at Kairi.  
“If you go back in to danger… you’ll only start the loop over again and again… you’ll rescue him… he rescues you… he disappears… again.”  
“Are you saying I can’t defend myself?!”  
“That’s not what I’m saying Kairi! Think about it!”  
Everyone lowered their heads and stayed silent. Everyone knew it wasn’t that… but Riku was right… it was like destiny was keeping them apart. No one could explain it… but everyone knew it to be true.  
Kairi fell to her knees as she came to realize the pain of once again not being able to help Sora without one of them suffering to be apart. She cried while on her knees, and Riku stood in front of her keeping silent.   
“I’ll go instead Kairi… I’ve saved Sora before and I can do it again.”  
Riku turned around and walked toward the card but then Ventus stopped him as well.  
“No I don’t believe you’re the one to save him Riku.”  
“Ventus? What do you mean?”  
“The feeling im getting from this card, im sure Roxas feels it too… He doesn’t want any of us to go after him…”  
“That’s impossible! Then why did it arrive here?”  
“Maybe the card activated on it’s own.”  
“That makes no sense!”  
“I can’t explain it! But thiers something going on with this card. It’s looking for someone here, but I don’t know who.”  
Riku stayed silent but was growing angry. The possibility to save his friend was here and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Goofy and Donald had been present but didn’t say a word the whole conversation. Not until Goofy finally spoke up with an idea he hatched.  
“Well hey guys! I just thought of something!”  
“What’s up Goofy?”  
“If the card is calling to somebody here… well gwarsh wouldn’t that mean whoever it came to first is the person its calling?”  
At that moment everyone looked up at Kairi and me, but when I looked around to her; Kairi was looking at me.  
“So who saw the card first?” Asked Donald with his arms crossed.  
“Well…” Kairi looked down on the card as her eye was once again overcome with looks of sadness.  
“We both found it... we both saw it fall from the sky… but…”  
“But what?” I asked Kairi, however I felt like I knew the reason behind the sadness in her eyes… and she was just about to say it.  
“You’re the one… Aqua... who picked it up. It was almost like the card landed right in front of you rather than me…”  
Everyone looked at me but kept quiet.  
“Kairi…”  
I can’t imagine how she must be feeling… she thinks the card chose me over her to help Sora… and honestly I don’t know if that’s a lie or a truth.  
“Guys can… can we have a moment alone?”  
Everyone nodded and slowly they all got up and left. No one really looked back except Xion and Namine.  
“Kairi… I-“  
“You should go help him…”  
“Kairi I think you’re taking this the wrong way!”  
“It’s not that…”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I decided a long time ago that I would walk and fight beside Sora… not to wait here for him to come home…”  
“I know… you told me about your determination to save him…”  
“But how can I have this determination when the very thing I fought for keeps disappearing… It always happens! If it’s not me it’s him! He shouldn’t have had to come back and get me!”  
Tears began to run down her face, she dropped her whole body and covered her face with her hands on the sand.  
“If I was stronger… If I was only stronger Aqua… Xehanort wouldn’t have captured me! I wouldn’t have died… Sora would still be here! Me… and him!”  
I could only stay silent and let her go on…  
“I was told after… he didn’t think twice before deciding t save me. The first thing he did was come after me… but he shouldn’t have to do that!”  
“Kairi… I didn’t realize you felt this way.”  
“I don’t deserve to have him… I don’t deserve to save him again… If I do I’ll only make him sacrifice himself for me…”  
“You know that’s not true Kairi! Don’t listen to Riku!”  
“No… I’m not listening to Riku. He just told me things I already knew… but didn’t want to hear.”  
I didn’t know how else to respond.  
“The card came to you Aqua…”  
“It came to both-“  
“It chose you… Sora chose you.”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“It means you’re strong enough to help him. It couldn’t have chosen me… Sora probably doesn’t want me to get hurt; he doesn’t want to see me disappear again. That’s why it has to be you.”  
I wanted to feel happy that even Kairi herself is saying to go help Sora… of all people it was me. There was a small part of me that was happy… but the other part mostly felt guilt towards Kairi. I know how much she’s wanted this… the opportunity to see him.  
“I promise… ill bring him back.”  
Kairi stopped crying, she rose and looked at me, her eyes still red and lips quivering and she gave me the most genuine smile she could muster.  
“Bring him home safe. I’ll be waiting for you both to come back okay?”  
I nodded in response.  
“Okay, got it!”

I gave Kairi a few minutes to collect herself after and eventually we gathered the others back. Once we were all accounted for I gave them the news that I would be the one to go after Sora. Most of them didn’t seem to like the idea of me going alone but at the same time there were no objections. After all we didn’t know if more than one person could try and go in but if something were to go wrong it would lose our only connection to Sora, not to mention it could cost us one of our friends. It took only a couple hours to prepare myself but I was ready to go. I summoned my keyblade in hand and aimed it at the card. A beam of light shot out made a connection opening up a portal with a rather bluish and grey swirl; it swayed slowly to the right and was just about my height. I disconnected my keyblade with the portal still intact and took a deep breath. I was finally going to do my part in saving Sora… and bring him back home to everyone here on Destiny Islands… Everyone waved at me with cheerful faces; Kairi stood beside the portal and smiled at me, still hiding with a hint of sadness. I walked in front of the portal and looked to my left to face Kairi.  
“I’ll be back with him in no time”  
She nodded her head in response.  
“Yea, I’ll be here when you get back”  
I smiled and walked through the portal, with high hopes to see Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Aqua has been chosen to save Sora!  
> Now honestly I wrote this awhile back and I didn't write to much after this. I studied up on the TWEWY universe but got caught up with work...  
> If you guys want a next chapter can you let me know in the comments below? I know its only 2 chapters in but I want to keep writing because I have a whole series planned out for this but I don't have time to write leisurely if no one is gonna read it ; -; But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter would cover Aqua and Sora as a team ;) KEEP THE FANDOM GOING! Aqua x Sora forever!


	3. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua has entered the portal to search for Sora! Will she be able to find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting!  
> Im so sorry this took so long! I havent had time to just sit down and write a story in awhile! Ive actually had to write this on the way to and from work!
> 
> A few things before you read on :)
> 
> If you see this '***' it just means im changing the perspective from whos speaking in either First person or Third Person!
> 
> Second! Read the end notes after reading :) Im gonna ask a few things to hopefully help make the story better!
> 
> Now please enjoy Chapter 3!

Going through the portal felt like a nice evening breeze around my body. It felt as if my body was drifting of to some unknown world. A few good minutes passed since I entered the portal to save Sora, and now I can feel the end of the tunnel approaching me as I start to feel a surface beneath my feet. The darkness around me started to take shape and color in what seemed to be a new town, and this is definitely a town I've never visited before. Multiple Towers and buildings surrounded the area with what seemed to be stone like streets with white lines crossing one another. 

"Where am I?" I said to myself, the place felt empty and abandoned with no telling of what time it could be. Could Sora be here?

"Sora!"... "Sora!!".... I kept yelling his name to the empty streets. "Sora! Are you here?!"... "Give me a sign!"...  
Nothing... 

What felt like a few hours of nothing but walking and yelling was suddenly stopped by a voice that came out loud.

"You... Aren't a player..."  
"A player"  
"Tell me... Why are you here?"

I looked into the endless streets and couldn't find anyone.

"I'm looking for somebody."  
"Aren't we all?"  
"Who do you look for here? The only people you can find here are the ones who are dead."  
"Dead?!"  
I suddenly turn my head around to hear the voice behind me.

"What do you mean?!"  
The voice let out a slight chuckle  
"It's exactly as I said. If your looking for someone here then that must mean there dead."

I look for any thoughts that comes to mind and any answers I can get. In the meantime I shake off the possibility of anything being dead here."   
"Where am I?"

The voice carried over again in a different direction.  
"You are in a place where death wanders, and a place of rebirth if...possible."

It continued after a moment of silence.  
"But you my dear aren't dead, nor are you a spirit sent here to play the game."  
"Game?... What game?"  
"You shouldn't be here. Leave"  
"Not until I get who I'm looking for"  
"Im being nice in warning you that if you don't leave now, you won't have a chance to leave again, I'll see to it."  
I pull out my keyblade and prepare for what might come next.  
"Your threats won't work on me!"

But it didn't reply for a good couple of minutes. Nothing attacked me nor did I feel threatened. Did it leave?

"You... Carry the same weapon."  
The same weapon?  
If he recognizes my keyblade... Then that must mean?!  
"You've seen this before?!"  
I present my keyblade arms stretch forth.  
"You've seen Sora here?!"  
Again, no answer or reply came from the voice for some passing minutes until it decided to reply.

"Follow this path... Go to the cross walk.."  
One of the streets which I couldn't see before now presented itself with lit street lights and a long narrow road.  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
No reply.  
I began to feel frustrated, it felt as if the voice was toying with me and could just do whatever it wanted... But if he recognizes the keyblade then that must mean Sora is here... Right?  
I don't want to play this game that the voice is playing but it seems I'm not getting anywhere just wandering by myself.  
I take the time to calm down, after which I let out a huge sigh and begin to think to myself.  
"Ok... Tell me... What should I do?"  
My hand clutches the wayfinder I made for Terra, Ventus, and myself.  
I close my eyes and try to feel where Sora is.  
"Let my heart be my guiding key."  
I take a deep breath... And follow the path put out before me.

The buildings along the path had lights in there windows but nobody was behind them. Lights from the street post would flicker as I walk by and no strong current blew from any direction. It was nice and quiet but something felt off about this place, the time never changed when looking at clocks and the sky never really changed either. There were so many things suggesting life once lived here but no one was around to be seen.

Thinking on the conversation before the voice said that this is a place where dead people are, if that's really true then is this some sort of after life?

The thought of Sora being in this place bloomed over me. The connection is obvious... But I didn't want to accept it. So I decided not think about it too much, although that's easier said than done. I really didn't want to think to about it... that I would find him here only to find out he's...

Everyone's counting on me to bring him home and I only just set out to find him; I would really hate to come back to everyone knowing I couldn't bring him... And to see Kairi's face when she was already so doubtful. I know she tried to fill herself with as much hope as she could but I know how much she's really hurting... Not being able to defend herself from Xehanort and having Sora come to rescue her with his power of waking. Only to find out that when she returned, Sora never came home.

Even I wasn't able to be of much help to Sora... Back then I was so desperate in proving myself I almost died to Vanitas... I wanted to be the one to save Ven after all this time, and he ended up saving me. When I tried to get Terra back... If it wasn't for Sora's help we'd probably wouldn't have won that battle either...

I just want to repay him for the kindness he's shown me, to Ven, Terra, and everyone he's saved. Sora gave me back my family, brought us all together to live on destiny islands. It's about time I bring him home to live with us...

***

After some time had passed walking the empty streets she felt a sudden vibration that caught her off balance. It came in sequences of twos. The first one would be sudden and the second one would rumble and wake for about 5 seconds each.

"What's going on?!"

She felt her balance shifting left to right, finding it difficult to find a center of balance. Even so she attempted to move forward with keyblade in hand, ready for any upcoming attack that may come her way. In the distance stood a massive dark creature, it had big body proportions and with a very big muscular build. It's eyes glowed yellow like a heartless and smashed the ground causing a tremble; followed up with a loud scream that felt as if it could shake the very ground to its core.

"Is that a heartless?!"

She ran up fast to close the distance between them while trying to keep up her balance. When she seemed herself close enough she decided to jump high in the air and strike it with her keyblade. The force of the impact did push the monster back in surprise but it wasn't enough to kill it as it seemed to take no damage physically.

Still forcefully pushing against the monster, it decided to use the arm it wasn't defending with and slam it against Aqua to keep her away. Its actions were obvious enough for her to evade with another air jump just in time; however she didn't realize that she was vulnerable to its second attack. The monster let out a hellish scream that caused sound waves to shoot her back, the force being more powerful than she predicted that she was shot into a high floor onto one of the surrounding buildings.

Right before she made impact with buildings windows she was able to quick chant 'protect' and for the most part it protected her from the initial impact and debris. The white flicker of the spell worn off and she stood up and leaned over the broken floor to view just how far she was shot up. About 30 stories high near the top of the building she looked down to see the monster continue to scream and rampage, it's sights still fixed on her it shot out another sonic scream and aimed it towards the middle of the building causing it smash and crumble whatever base was holding it together.

The building began two sway slowly front and back as the higher floors of the building were now about crumble. Aqua had to think quick in this situation, her balance wouldn't hold too long once it came down but this isn't her first time running off of buildings. The monster began to slowly walk its way toward her and that's when a pretty clever idea entered her mind. She let momentum do most of the work and let the tower lean towards the creature, after which she jumped off while staying close to the walls of the buildings and made her way towards the broken support. Harnessing the power of the keyblade she closed her eyes and took a quick breath; then when Aqua sensed she was close enough she hit the building in a slice motion causing the falling part to accelerate it's decent to the ground and changing its angle. Aqua kicked off the lower part of the wall and reached the falling building allowing herself to cling on and run across the building sideways making her way to the top. She kicked off the ledge and now was on top of the building, she pointed her keyblade down and almost in an instant she shot a light that beamed out at the end of the keyblade. The light pushed down a great force practically punching the building down towards the ground where the monster was now positioned. Without an effort to move the monster only looked up and saw the building crash on to it.

Landing herself at a safe distance from the crash site she examined to see if the building had done it's job. At first nothing moved, and few minutes went by without any danger. However after the few peaceful minutes passed by there were interrupted by a sudden thud; the shaking caused the rubble forming piles to fall and once again a loud screech was heard in the center of everything. A big arm broke through and the monster emerged without a scratch. This shocked Aqua as she was sure it should have done some damage, even with the force and power of a keyblade it seemed to not even faze the creature.

"Can a Keyblade not hurt it?!"  
She instantly knew that this was no sort of heartless, it took the same colors as one but was definitely not a heartless in any shape or form.  
Knowing this sudden information she began to panic while also trying to improvise any plan to beat it, but she only seconds to think before the monster had fully regained its strength and jumped at her with a bloodthirsty aura.

'I don't have time to think!'  
Was the only thought that could come to her mind before using the keyblade to block the bloodthirsty fiend. She could feel the anger and darkness emitting from it; she wasn't scared of the feeling but with no practical way to fight it and no time cast spells she was low on options. Aqua was now using her strength to defend from its blows, it was not as powerful as your average huge sized heartless monster but she felt like her attacks were weaker compared to before.

"Just what kind of world am I in?"  
The creature now prepared once again to use a loud sonic wave attack and Aqua did her best to prepare for it, casting protega this time. It let out a screeching scream before going suddenly quite.

"What?"  
She lowered her keyblade.  
"What just happen?"  
The creature turned to heavy black smoke and slowly disappeared. Aqua was heavily confused by this; was it gone? Destroyed? Teleported?  
***

The smoke headed towards my direction and I couldn't help but cough and scoff at the black smoke puffing in my face. I didn't do anything the monster so what could have happened? Maybe it got called away... Or perhaps...  
The sound of foot steps could be heard, I couldn't see properly with the smoke still clearing but I definitely heard footsteps in front of me... A pair? I can guess around two people from the sound of it... They might be a threat of there the ones that dealt with this creature. I take a few steps back from the smoke and raise my keyblade enough to point but not to threaten.

"Who's there?"  
I continue while stepping back  
"Show yourself!"

I suddenly hear a girl gasp in suprise, another voice joined right after.  
"Hey hey it's alright don't be scared"  
It's a guy... He's talking to the girl? Is she scared?  
The voice was too low to hear.

"Who are you?"  
I exclaim.  
"That voice..." In a small tone from the guy behind the smoke.   
"Aqua... Is that you?"  
He raised his voice so I could hear him... And I would know that voice anywhere...  
"S-Sora?"  
I almost felt scared to ask. Emotions suddenly started take over me and I get flash backs to my talk with Kairi at the beach, and how I feel for Sora now.   
"Sora is that you?"  
The smoke finally clears and I can see him clearly, still wearing the same outfit on that day, just a few meters away from me.  
"Aqua!"  
Sora stands straight and puts his arm on his waist, stretching out his elbows and giving that radiant smile he always gives.   
"It's good to see you!"  
He walks towards me with a happy manor.  
I walk up to him slowly at first, but I quickly step faster and faster until I embrace him in my arms. I didn't notice at first... But tears have been running down my face this whole time... now that he's in front of me. Now that I'm embracing him into my hold and I don't want to ever let him go.

Sora was taken by surprise by this.  
"Whoa! Aqua!"  
He hugs me back and looks me in the face.  
"What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost!... Or maybe not?"  
He scratches his head.  
"Maybe it looked more like you found a lost dog... Or something?  
He continues to smile but it looks genuine.  
I find my strength to let go and I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Do you know how long youve been gone?"  
"Hmmmm I can't say I do... A few days maybe?"  
"It's been a little longer than that Sora"  
I let out a little chuckle, regaining some of my smile.

"Hey sorry to interrupt this reunion and all  
The voice of the girl from earlier spoke up.  
"Sora, who's this?"  
Sora turns and faces her.  
"Oh sorry! This is Aqua, she's a Keyblade Master"  
"Like the weapon you've been using?"  
"Yea exactly!"  
She gives me a glare and walks up to me  
"Flamma"  
"Huh?" Confused by her sudden word.  
"Flamma"  
She continues.  
"That's my name"  
"O-Oh sorry!"  
I put away my keyblade and clean myself off.  
"I'm Aqua, nice to meet you Flamma"  
"Hmmm your pretty cute... Are you Sora's Girlfriend?"  
"H-Huh?"  
Who ask something like that so suddenly?!  
"No no no!"  
"Don't lie! Your blushing beet red!"  
I turn around to hide my face.  
"I'm telling you I'm not his girlfriend!"  
She replies almost instantly.  
"Yet?"  
Without thinking I reply back with haste.  
"Yea not yet!"  
But I suddenly freeze at the comment I just said out loud. What... Did... I just say... And in front of Sora!  
Flamma grins at me.  
"Heh got you!"

I look immediately look at Sora to see his reaction. Honestly this reunion is not going as smoothly as I imagined, this person with Sora... Flamma... She's already teasing me as if we're close friends! I expect Sora to laugh this off in his usual way maybe with a little bit of embarrassment... But when I looked at him it seems he was... Blushing too? He's running the back of his head and his facial expression feels awkward in a way. Did he feel teased by that too? Flamma notices this as well and teases Sora about it too.

Now that I take a better look at her, she hair kind of looks like Kairis! Well... Except the ends which seem to have a orange and yellowish highlights. She look as if her hair was always constantly burning but in a nice way; she's not that tall either, I'd say a good 5' maybe 5.5'? Slim body proportions with a white and red summer dress. Her looks don't really match the personality I just witnessed but I can't deny she is really cute. I wonder how she knows Sora?

"So Aqua, what are you doing here anyway?"  
"Well I'm here for you of course. I'm here to bring you home"  
Sora chuckles  
"I guess you couldn't wait a few days huh! Or weeks! I think"  
"Sora, when I said you were gone longer, I mean way longer than that."  
"Huh? But that impossible. Me and Flamma have only been here... How long Flamma?"  
"I lost count some time ago, but I agree it's felt like a month at most."  
"Sora... I think I should explain what's going on"  
"Sure I don't mind. By the way where's everyone else? Kairi? Riku? "Donald and Goofy?"  
"I'll explain everything, but Sora... What's the last thing you remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys enjoy this chapter?  
> You did or didnt let me know in the comments below!
> 
> So onto the stuff I wanna ask you guys!  
> First of is the *** preservative change, do you guys like that? or do you wanna hear it only from Aqua's perspective?
> 
> Second is my Original Character introduction Flamma! How do you guys like her? You wanna see her in more of these upcoming chapters? Honestly if you don't like her I can actually still pull her out while its still early 0 30. But I really hope you enjoyed her in this chapter!
> 
> I also wanna thank everyone who's been asking for a new chapter! If it werent for you I wouldnt have put the effort for a third chapter honestly so Thank You <3  
> Special Mention and Thanks to:  
> JintoLin  
> Gamer spice  
> and TechnovoreX
> 
> Thanks and I hope to write more chapters for you guys!


	4. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3.5

"This must be Kairi's heart..."

Sora stood afloat the beautiful stained glass that represented Kairi.

For a few moments he stood in silence over it, he thought of the feelings he has for Kairi. He wanted to be with her but it was obvious that destiny was keeping them apart. But why? Maybe they weren't meant to be with each other. The thought crossed his mind a few times but he brushed it off, inside he knew that originally they were meant for each other. Sora saved Kairi and Kairi saved Sora, he defeated Organization Thirteen for her; gave back her heart which resided in Sora all along. She brought him back from being a heartless and saved him from dying. So why are they always being kept apart like this? He didn't know.

"I'll make it out of this..."

"I'll save her... And we'll both go home together."

"..."

"I'll change destiny myself..."

The words spoken to him about abusing his power of waking kept alarming in his mind.

'Theres no saving you'

The words echoed to him.

"If I don't make it back with you..."

He took his keyblade in hand and pointed it at the stained glass.

"I'm sorry."


	5. He wasnt there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.7

The sand was nice and cold from the waves of water keeping it damp and moist. It felt cool under Kairi's feet while she played with a little star fish that drifted on to shore. She didn't play with it for long and eventually put it back in the sea, she figured it might die if it stayed up in the air without any water. Kairi watched the sun drifting down slowly; it wasn't close to evening but it was hours past mid day. She enjoyed the ocean breeze flowing through her hair and was honestly just glad it wasn't too hot today, one of the best days to sit down and relax.

"Hey Kairi, how you doing?"

Kairi turned her head to see Xion standing beside her, leaning over with one arm holding her hair up. She was wearing her regular black summer short dress. It was a little frilly on the edges but sleek design and was very light to wear in days like this.

"Hey Xion! I'm doing great"

She turned her head back to the sea.

"The weather's pretty great today isn't it?"  
"Yea, its perfect to play something don't you think?"  
"Your right! Or it's also perfect to sit down and relax too!"  
They both giggled and Xion sat beside her.  
Xion couldn't find the right time to mention Sora before. So she decided now is the best time.  
"I know you've been going through alot Kairi"  
"I'm fine, really I am"  
"I know I know... It's just... I miss him too."  
"Yea, I'm sure everyone does."  
"Y'know I've always been a little jealous of you Kairi"  
She smiled and fixed her hair  
"What for?"  
"I wish Sora cared for me as much as he cares for you."  
"What do you mean? He cares for everyone here!"  
"Yea well, you know what I mean."  
Kairi seemed a little confused.  
"I'm not quite following."  
Xion took a moment to think about it.  
"If I could steal Sora from you... I probably would if I got the chance"  
Kairi was taken aback.  
"O-Oh.. I-I didn't know you felt that way about him"  
There was a small silence for a moment.  
"When did you start feeling this way about him?"  
"I can't say exactly when.. but if I had to put a time stamp on the realization... When he said my name for the first time in front of me..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was... During the battle, even though I wasn't fully being forced to go back to the organization... I did anyway. When it came down to it I almost had to strike my friend... Axel. To be honest my mind was confused and I don't know if I would have struck him or not. When Sora said my name I practically broke down... The guy infront of me was the cause of my existence and suffering, but because I'm also him in some way... I understood his pain and suffering... It was way more than what I went though..."  
"Xion..."  
"And yet he saved me... When I look back on it... I just can't help but Love him."  
"I thought Roxas jumped in and saved you too"  
"He did, and I'm glad he came back to us... Honestly I am. But that didn't change how I felt about Sora then... Or now."  
Xion turned to Kairi and smiled with a couple of years running down her face.  
"Why... Are you telling me this now?"  
"I thought... Maybe it'd be nice to talk about the guy I Love... With a girl I know who loves him as much as I do."  
Kairi giggled.  
"You couldn't talk about his with any other girl huh?"  
"Well I used to chat with Namine about it but recently I think she's been flirting with Roxas. I mean I get it since those two love birds are spitting images of you and Sora."

They both laughed for awhile and chatted about Sora among other things until sunset kicked in.

"Hey Kairi..."  
"Yea?"  
"Can you tell me... What happen to Sora?"  
"Oh I ummm...."  
"I know it's hard to talk about it... But I want to know... I'm sorry"  
"It's been over a year now... I think you deserve to know... Especially you Xion."

***

"Kairi?"

Everything felt dark...

"Kairi wake up!"

"S-Sora?"

My eyes took a while to fix themselves but the darkness was brought to dim and I realized the area around me was dark.

"Sora... Where are we?"  
"Your awake! That's what matters!"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
Flashing images of myself being struck returned to my head.

"Oh yea... The battle..."

"Sora... What happen?"  
"Everyone's fine if that's what you mean, there waiting for us to come home. Back to Destiny Island."  
"Yea... Your right."  
My head still felt groggy but I was coming too pretty quickly.

"Where do we go from here?"  
"Over there!"  
He pointed at a gate full of light in the distance.  
"Then let's go home, shall we?"  
I smiled and took his hand and lend him onward.  
"Whoa slow down! I'm coming!"  
I enjoyed the warmth of his hand, I could feel his arm next to mine. It must have been the space we were in, because it felt like his hands were harder to hold the further we went.  
"I'm glad we got through this Sora."  
"Me too"  
About a meter away from the door I couldn't hold Sora's hand anymore.  
"Sora?"  
I turned around to look at him, he had his normal smiling face but the edges of him were glowing white.  
"Sora what's happening? What going on?"  
Sora could only stand there his smile went away and he put his hands to the side.

"I'm... sorry"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I may have gone overboard this time..."  
"I don't understand... Sora please..."  
"I'll come home... I promise."  
No.  
No..  
No...  
Not this...  
Anything but this...  
"No no no no Sora don't do this to me again please"  
Tears started to form down my cheeks.  
"Please Sora the door is right there! We can walk through together!"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Yea your right..."  
"Yea.. so let's go together ok?"  
"Yea, I'm right behind you."  
"No Sora you go in first, I want to see you go in first."  
"Kairi"  
His voice became faint.  
"I'm right behind you, I told you already I'll come home... Its a promise right?"  
I knew what he meant... I couldn't hide the tears.  
"Yea... Your right. Let's go?"  
"Let's go"  
I turned around and hesitated to go through the portal, I wanted to turn around see Sora's face again but before I could even decide... I felt a light push from behind.

"Sora?!"  
.  
.  
.

"Kairi... I'm sorry."

I fell into the light.


	6. Not Part of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua and Sora update each other on what's happpened and what Sora missed out on. As it turns out a lot has happened to Sora and Flamma, and now Aqua joins them on a mission. Sora has some hard feelings about going back and Aqua wants to bring him home. I hope you enjoy the chapter and what's to come!

"When I came too, I woke up here."  
"I see... So that's what happened when you left..."  
Now I know why Kairi never talked about what she remembered when she came back. Not only does she blame herself for what happen to Sora, she feels guilty that she couldn't bring him home when it was right in front them. I think anyone would know it's not her fault to what happen to Sora... But I can't deny that I would also blame myself if I were to go through the same situation.

"So... I've been Gone a year huh?"  
"Yea... Everyone misses you."  
"How's Kairi doing?"  
"She's fine, Kairi sits on the same tree every evening waiting for you to come back."  
"I see..."  
His face turned gloomy  
"What's wrong Sora?"  
"Well... It something I've been thinking about alot."  
"What's that?"  
"What if... It's best I don't go back?"  
"What?"  
This was definitely shocking news for me to hear.  
"Why don't you want to go back?"  
"I realized it back when I couldn't go with Kairi through the door..."  
"Sora..."  
"I think... She's safer without me there, back on the island."  
"What makes you think that??"  
"It's just a feeling... A very strong feeling."  
"That can't be true."  
"Maybe it's not, maybe I'm being delusional... But right now, I don't want to go back."  
"Sora please, everyone misses you."  
"I miss them too Aqua! But it doesn't feel right to go back... At least not yet."  
I put my hand on his.  
"Look... Sora... You must be feeling alot of pain and confusion... I understand. But everyone back on the island is waiting for you to come home, it hasn't been the same without you. Kairi's not the only who's suffering... Ventus and Roxas also feel incomplete without you, Riku, Donald, Goofy... They all miss you alot... Even I missed you, maybe more so than them."  
"You missed me?"  
"Yea, it's a little embarrassing to say but I talked about you with Kairi everyday, everyone's told me about you and your adventures. I almost feel bad for missing out on all that's happened."  
I'm not sure what compelled me to ask him, but I suddenly felt flustered and held on to my skirt. I looked away from him and tried my best to act calm.  
"I heard... Y-You came to rescue me right away. You didnt have your power of waking and-d you werent at full strength... But you came for me anyway... Is that true?"  
I could feel my face warming up, my hands became a tad sweaty. I peeked to look at Sora who was also blushing red.  
"Yea... That's pretty much on point"  
He scratched the back of his hair.  
"When I found out you were in the realm of darkness for so long, I didn't want you to suffocate anymore."  
"I...see"  
I didn't know else to say to him... My face feels pretty flustered to the point that I don't think I can say much.  
"T-Thank you... Sora."  
"Yea, anytime"  
"Remind me to repay you back someday... Alright?"  
"Umm Sure..."  
Are you two Lovebirds done yet?  
We both turn to see Flamma impatiently waiting.  
"I know I said I would step aside to let you two talk but don't keep me waiting THAT long!"  
Sora stood up suddenly.  
"Ah! Sorry Flamma totally forgot!"  
Flamma punched his arm  
"How could you forget about me waiting?!"  
"Sorry Sorry!"  
"I apologize too Flamma, but Sora did miss a lot of things."  
"Well... I get the idea of what your situation is."

After all was said and done, Sora still seemed to have another question he needed answered.  
"By the way Aqua, how did you find me?"  
"The card Luxford gave you, do you still have it?"  
He checked his pockets.  
"Now that you mention it... I don't!"  
He started to freak out.  
"Where... WHERE DID I PUT IT?!"  
"Sora, the reason I asked is because that card appeared to us on Destiny islands."  
"Wait really??"  
"Yea, we weren't sure if it was acting on its own or if you sent it. Now we know"  
"Luxford told me... It might help me change the tides of things, maybe this is what he meant..."  
"By the way Sora..."  
"What's up?"  
"How did you and Flamma meet?"  
"It's a little complicated."  
He gave a nervous chuckle  
"You got that right!"  
Flamma seemed charged up all of the sudden.  
"I mean who goes warping people just like that?!?!"  
"I didn't have anything to do with it!"  
"Oh yea??? Then why did he know who you were huh?!"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
I tried my best to intervene.  
"Guys guys please!  
Once I finally got there attention I continued.  
"Can someone please tell me what happened?  
Sora looked at me and nodded.  
"It was organization thirteen... Or at least I think it was..."  
"Xehanort is back?!"  
"No no no it wasn't him... But it was someone wearing a dark cloak hood just like the one they wore."  
"Go on."

He explained that the world we were in right now wasn't exactly a proper world, and that Flamma and himself were in another world that looks just like this one. Only that the one we're in currently is only a copy, kind of like mirror world. Originally Sora took part of this game called "The Reapers Game" since he woke up, but once he tried to look for a partner which was one of the mandatory rules he realized he couldn't make a contract with anyone. It wasn't entirely clear why he couldn't but he thinks it's his abilities as a Keyblade wielder. When these 'Reapers' began to notice he was out of the ordinary they sent Flamma who was also reaper to eliminate him. However things got complicated when he put up a good fight, and during the middle of the fight they were visited by a man in a long black coated hood who was very talkative but when it came down to it very powerful. He said that Sora wasn't meant to be there to play some game and that his interference with that world would mess up his 'grand plan'. Little after that he used some magic and created a mirror world to trap Sora inside it 'for the time being' but Flamma accidentally got pulled into it as well. Ever since they've both been stuck in here and Sora made friends with Flamma who didn't really have any options to go on.

"And that bout explains it, oh don't worry by the way Flamma is totally our friend now! Right Flamma?"  
She crossed her arms and gave a light look at Sora.  
"Well... If it's with you I'm fine with it."  
"Anyways, we never really found a way to get out so Sora's been looking for a 'keyhole' in this world. Says it's our way of getting out. I think it's crazy but I've seen crazier."  
"He's not wrong, but if you two have been stuck here who's the voice that spoke to me earlier?"  
"Oh that? Well since this is a mirror world it created a copy of the game Master who runs the world at the time, but since you can't actually take them it seems he made an artificial copy and it's just responding to anything unnatural such as your arrival and finding a solution. What did it tell you to do?"  
"It told me to find the cross walk."  
"Makes sense, that's where me and Sora were earlier so most likely it's thinking is that it wants you two out of its 'game'. After all anything that could ruin our precious fun shouldn't be in the game to begin with."  
"What exactly is this Reapers game you run?"  
"Well.. not exactly the easiest to explain but think of it as a second chance at life."  
"Second chance at life?"  
"Yea... You play the game and if you win you get your life back before you were dead, get me?"  
"Why does it have to be a game?"  
"Errrr... Let's just leave it at entertainment?"  
"That horrible!"  
"Yea yea I've heard all of this from Sora already I don't need to hear it from you too."  
She brushes of my remarks and continues.  
"So, you have any idea of getting out of here? In this mirror world it seems my powers as a reaper declines so fast I can barely do anything."  
"Well Sora was onto something already... Sora did you find out where the keyhole might be?"  
"Yea actually we were heading to check it out before we ran into you and that monster."  
"I see... by the way how did you defeat the monster? I couldn't even scratch it."  
"That's because of me."  
Flamma stood proud as if she was suddenly an important ruler.  
"I may have lost my powers but this IS still a world for the Reapers game, which means I have certain authorities I can abuse without getting in trouble. Such as giving him the ability to fight and damage those monsters without a partner."  
"Wow... What a cheat code..."  
"Hey don't call my privelages cheating! It's not like it's entirely abusive. I can only grant him this state for a short time really, so I only give it when he's fighting. If he has a partner to fight with that would make life SO much easier."  
She lets out a huge sigh and faces downwards, than pokes her head up at me and give a great big smile.  
"Speaking of which"  
She scurried up to me.  
"How about you Hmm?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb with me! I mean you be his p-a-r-t-n-e-r!"  
"His partner?"  
I know what she meant.  
I definitely knew what she meant.  
Just a partner to fight the monsters.  
Sora's partner.  
His partner.  
I know all of this, yet when I hear the line 'be his partner' I just can't help but quickly imagine the other kind of partner. I let out a slight blush but I don't freak out or get nervous... Yet.

"Hey Sora!"  
Flamma waves at him.  
"Why dont you guys be L-O-V-I-N-G partners???"  
What did she just say?!  
"HUH?!"  
Flamma smirks at me. She stares at me while still taking to Sora.  
"You guys should be sticking close to each other, REAL close. In fact Aqua here could get lost here don't you think Sora?"  
"I can handle myself!"  
What does this girl think she's doing!  
"Flamma"  
Sora joins in.  
"Stop teasing Aqua already, and stop teasing me. Besides why would Aqua could get lost?"  
"This IS a Reapers game map, and who knows when you'll suddenly disappear and seperate?"  
"Huh??? That can happen?"  
"Yep! It sure can!"  
"They why hasn't it happened to us?"  
"Who's a reaper here with authority?"  
"Right..."  
"I can stop myself but she just got here, oh what will we do? It's better for someone she already knows to take care of her don't you think?"  
"Well when you put it like that..."  
"Sora! Don't fall for i-"  
"I know!" She claps her hand.  
"Why don't you hold her hand?"  
This girl...  
"I mean you can just hold hands until we arrive at your keyhole whatever it is right?"  
"I don't mind, how about you Aqua?"  
"Me?!"  
"Yea, if it bothers you we don't have to hands but just to be safe right?"  
"I..."  
"I don't mind holding... Hands... Particularly..."  
I turn my face away but Flamma keeps smirking in my direction.  
"Heh... Gullible."  
"What did you sa-?!"  
"Now let's go shall we? We don't have all day! Or maybe we do... Technically..."  
Flamma marches forward, me and Sora are standing beside each other, our faces are both warm and he scratches the back of his head before he acts. Not that I always notice it.  
"So... Shall we?"  
"S-Sure... I mean it's not the first time you've taken my hand right?"  
"Haha... Right..."  
I get a flash back to when Sora saved me, his hand reaching out to mine. Without thinking too much I take his hand and walk forward.  
I didnt think it could be this embarrassing in a situation like this!  
Sora seemed a little surprised by my gesture but he locks his hands in mine and walks at my pace.  
Did he want to hold hands afterall?  
Or am I just imagining things?  
It didn't really matter to me...  
Because regardless of what he's thinking, I'm enjoying the warmth of his hand holding mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know too much about The World Ends with You, and I don't wanna go off the story line of it but I'll try to involve it as much as I can. I do plan on moving them to a different world though. Perhaps to revisit some Disney world's or enter the Square Enix world? We'll see :) hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is able to find his way out, but who does he encounter on the way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! IM SO SORRY! I Know this chapter is SUPER late I've just been busy :/ I've been engaging in more gaming stuff (went to a tournament), had work, cosplay, cons, and started going to the gym with my friends :) I hope you can forgive me!
> 
> Also THANK YOU! everyone that requested an update! Honestly without you I would have trouble remembering when to update this!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

"So you've been through this before?"   
Aqua was curious hearing about this experience Sora had.  
"Not exactly..." Sora tried to find the best way to explain it.  
"Sort of? Its hard to explain but what I went through is very similar to what happened when I visited this toy world. The toys were alive and they didn't know that they were in a seperate world from the real one they know."  
"So I imagine were in a similar situation from that?"  
"Yep but I don't think there exactly the same."  
Flamma chimed in the conversation with her own theory on what might happen when they get out.  
"I don't think this mirror world is directly connected to the world I come from. If it did I would have alot more power than I have right now."  
"How so Flamma?"  
She Shaked her head slowly thinking on how to explain it.  
"Hmmm well from my experience... Even if a mirror world was created, for the most part it would still be connected to the real world in some way; Call it the same space."  
She took a slight pause to think of a continuation.  
"My authority as a Reaper should technically be copied into this world like a code, but for some reason it's like the code is either corrupted or..."  
"Or what?"  
"...has no signal?"  
"No... Signal?"  
"Yea like the closer I am to it the stronger it is. So my bet is that were long gone from that world itself and actually placed in a different space entirely."  
"You mean right now we're probably on a different world?"  
"Hmmm different world, the void of space, probably one of those."  
"So he teleported us somewhere completely away from your world?"  
"Yep. If I recall he said something about you not interfering with his plan so it would make total sense to not only trap us but to also send us somewhere away from said plan."  
"I see."  
As they were walking, Flamma who was ahead of Sora and Aqua bobbed her head back and noticed Aqua was now clinging to Sora's arm rather than holding his hand. But Sora didn't seem to notice the change in hold since he was distracted talking just now.  
'Look at you Aqua, so forward!' She thought to herself. Flamma thought of teasing her again but figured things were going pretty well and didn't wanna ruin the moment.  
"So about this 'weak point' you talked about Sora."  
"Yea, well normally every world I go to has a sort of Key hole which I can lock to keep the heartless out. Since this is a mirror world I don't think theres a keyhole but I should be able to find a weak point and destroy this world. Every place has a weak point that can make the whole thing fall apart, we just have to find that."  
He looked at Aqua who seemed to be paying attention but also a little distracted.  
"What do you think Aqua?"  
Aqua heard him but was distracted by the progress she was trying to get by holding his arm.  
"Aqua?"  
"Hmm?"  
She looked at Sora and her hearing returned  
"I'm sorry I was umm... Thinking about stuff. What did you ask?"  
"About the weak point in every world?"  
"Oh yea, well I got the jist of it but yes if we were able to find the weak point of this world we can-"  
Flamma interrupted suddenly.  
"Yea yea Aqua we heard this from Sora just a second ago."  
She gave a slight smirk at Aqua and Aqua blushed a little abit .  
"A simple yes or no will do."  
"Yes, it should work."  
"That's great!"  
Sora exclaimed.  
"Alright now! This plans gotta work!"  
"By the where exactly are we going Sora?"  
"To be honest I'm not entirely sure either but I can feel where the weak point is so I'm heading there."  
"Sounds good to me!"  
Flamma cheered.  
About half an hour passed by and a question peaked Aqua's Curiousity.  
"Hey Sora?"  
"What's up Aqua?"  
"How did you end up to where I was?"  
She continued.  
"From the sound of it you practically walking back where you came from before so why were you walking away from the weak point."  
"Hmmm well the simplest way to put it was we actually did get there before, or atleast close to it. But as we got close the big monsters appeared and we ended up fighting them. It was a little rough dealing with them at first so we decided to go away from the weak point and destroy the monsters one by one."  
"Wow you guys already went though alot?"  
"Well eventually one tried to run and we chased it until we found you."  
"The one I was fighting?"  
"Yep, who knew you would be there!"  
"Yea, I'm glad you found me Sora."  
"I'm glad I did too."  
They both smiled at each other and Flamma in that instance felt like she was third Wheeling.  
"I was there to you know!"  
Sora and Aqua chuckled as they looked at Flamma with puffed up cheeks and an slightly annoyed face.  
"Thank you Flamma for finding me too."  
"Hmm well as long as you acknowledge it then im fine."  
'The aura around those two are like a happy couple...'  
Flamma told herself.  
'that was fast huh...'  
She thought she could get more teasing but it seems like there already comfortable with each other as if they were already cuddling.  
"Well I'll get a chance later."  
Flamma whispered to herself.  
'When my legs get tired I'll make sure Sora carries me on his shoulders!'  
A twinkle formed in her eyes and she raised her fist in the air. Sora and Aqua were confused by this action but decided to let her be.

They later arrived in a darker area than where they were previously. They could only make out bushes and a couple of benches, everything else was too dim and dark covered by a much darker aura. Sora looked around to see if he could make anything out but was at a lost for words.  
"Is this the place Sora?"  
Asked Aqua.  
"I think so yea"  
Flamma spoke up.  
"I think the whole reason this place is darker than the others is because this particular spot doesn't seem to be holding that much power to make up this world compared to everything else."  
She continued as she pointed to the darkest spot, it showed very little of the ground and the surface was covered in a black and purple aura.  
"This spot here is considered special to the people who actually live in that world."  
"Why? What's suppose to be there?"  
"A statue of a dog."  
She told a brief summary of a story she once heard about a loyal dog waiting for his owner to come home, however he didn't and the dog died waiting at that spot. They honored the dog by making a statue of him eternally waiting for the owner to return.  
"Or so the story went"  
"Wow, I wish I could get a pet like that!"  
Sora smiled as he tried to make out what the status would look like.  
"But, that story is a little sad after all... And besides even if this is a mirror world, I don't think he should be covered in darkness like that. Don't you think?"  
Both Flamma and Aqua nodded there heads in agreement.  
"Let's fix that!"  
Sora took his keyblade and pointed it towards the statue, a beam of white light shot out and connected to the darkness surrounding the object. Slowly but surely the darkness began to disappear and the the are around them slowly went bright white, brighter and brighter until they could no longer see anything around them but the statue.

Nothing remained but white light. The floor and skies were plain as day white with only the statue of the dog infront of them.  
"So now what?"  
Sora asked in confusion.  
"I'm not sure... I thought we would be transported either back to my world or some other world..."  
Flamma was confused by this as well.  
"It does feel like we're stuck in another space though."  
Aqua chimed in.  
"That's because you are!"  
They all turned around to see a hooded cloak figure.  
He clapped his hands together and spoke.  
"Well done Sora well done! I gotta say you made it out faster than I thought!"  
"Organization XIII?!"  
Sora took a defensive pose and prepared for battle.  
"Whoah whoah! Hold up champ. I'm not here to fight right now. Besides you can't touch this form I'm in right now since I'm not actually here."  
He crossed his arms together.  
"I thought one of those big guys would be enough to hold ya down for awhile but I have to admit you got through that SO much faster than I predicted."  
He took a look at Flamma.  
"Or maybe it's because you had some help huh? Well! Gotta take back some points for that. Maybe a few more since it seems you had more help?"  
He glances at Aqua.  
"Oh and to answer your question I am not Organization XIII... They took my look for the record alright?"  
"So who are you then?"  
"Hmmm not to sure about name... Just call me the master. That's what everyone calls me."  
"The master of what exactly?"  
Flamma replied quickly.  
"Well... You know? Ughhh don't make this difficult... I'm the master of masters. Way to make that sound not as epic now."  
He hunched over in distress then went back to his standing position and continued.  
"I didn't expect to see you here Aqua."  
"You know who I am?"  
"Well of course, I've seen every last one of you."  
"That's impossible. If your not the Organization then how?"  
"Ah well let's just say I've been keeping an eye out."  
He overly gestures and points at his face which is still covered by the hood but makes it obvious that he's pointing at his eye.  
"Right about now I see a meeting is going on with the others, I guess I'll have to get back to them eventually."  
He points at Sora.  
"Do me a favor kid, nows not the time for you to intervene, so maybe chill out for abit? How about you kid you want me to send you home? There's no need to stick with mister master of the keyblade here."  
Flamma turned to Sora in curiosity.  
"Sora? Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"Yea of course! The more the merrier! But really it's up to you, if you think you want to head back to your world then I have no problem with it."  
She nodded her head.  
"Aqua, how about you?"  
Aqua faced Sora and held his hand.  
"I go wherever you go Sora, I'm not leaving you."  
"Yea."  
They smiled at each other and nodded there heads.  
"Oh boy you know I'm sending you guys AWAY from me right?"  
He tapped his shoes a few times to the ground.  
"Treating me like some teleporting guide... I'm abit more important that that you know."  
Flamma stared at him.  
"He... Looks grumpy..."  
Sora replied back to him.  
"It doesn't matter where you send us, we'll just find our own way. When we do... We will stop you!"  
The master sighed.  
"Good luck with that kid."  
He gestures his hands the disappears along with realm of light around them.  
They emerged from the darkness to what seemed to be a forest, the leaves were yellow, red, and orange as they fell from the trees.  
"Where are we?"  
Aqua asked.  
"I'm not sure... This place looks familiar but..."  
"But what?"  
Flamma interjected.  
"I only remember seeing this place without snow once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to send flamma back to her world but I figured she makes a good character to Sora's new trio :) I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think in the comments below! Always willing to add stuff if I can find a way to fit it in.


	8. Let's go Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a .5 Chapter (I got confused with Archive putting my chapter 3.5 and 3.7 being chapters 4 and 5 so now I'll just label them as .5 chapters! Hope this doesn't confuse anyone!

"Why don't we all go somewhere?"  
Roxas spoke to the group. Everybody was relaxing near the beach side, for the most part they didn't really travel the first year being in the island. Since almost all of them never had the time to just willingly let the day pass by without having to do anything, it was just something they weren't used to but quickly enjoyed over the year.  
"I'm all for it, but where should we go?"  
Axel spoke out, he was leaning on one the nearby trees watching the sand at his feet.  
"Oh!"  
Namine raised her hand.  
"Maybe somewhere festive? I've never really experienced that before."  
"That's might be a good idea!"  
Xion smiled in reply to Namine, she turned to look at Kairi who was with the group but it was obvious she was spaced out in her own thoughts.  
She leaned towards the group away from Kairi's direction and spoke in a low tone.  
"Should... We run this by Kairi first though?"  
The group took a moment of silence and watched the sun in the sky, they all had the same thought. They knew Kairi would say she wanted to stay on the island, of course no one wanted to miss out if Sora ever arrived home but did it really mean they should wait on the island the whole time?  
"Yea... Let's try and bring this up to her. It's not healthy for Kairi to stay here either if we all go out."  
Ventus spoke while slowly getting up from a log. He was sitting near Axel.  
Terra who was also standing next to Axel walked over to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Kairi?"  
Kairi broke from her daze.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh Terra! Sorry I spaced out again, what's up?"  
"The rest of us were planning on taking a small trip, a festive one at that. You know? To get out more. Spend time with each other."  
Kairi smiled.  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
"Great then-"  
"But I think... I'll stay here if you don't mind."  
Terra didn't know what to say and slowly backed off, he know this was a situation meant for the girls to handle since he didn't know Kairi as well as they did.  
"Kairi..."  
Xion approached her.  
"Kairi... Let's go together?"  
"But Xion.. I.. I can't."  
"Why not?  
"What if..."  
Kairi looked away from her, her eyes facing looking down at her hands.  
"What if he comes back... And I... Were not here?"  
Kairi tried to cheer up the conversation.  
"I'm happy right now, I really am. With all of you... But remember what I told you Xion... He'll come back. I have to be here when he does."  
"I know Kairi... I understand. But... Please... It wouldn't be the same if we all left without you. I mean let's be honest, if your not coming then we shouldn't even go either."  
Kairi attempted to protest.  
"No no... You guys shouldnt do that for me. You should go enjoy yourselves."  
Namine knelt beside Kairi opposite to Xion and spoke up as well.  
"Kairi, we don't go without you. Were practically family!"  
Kairi looked up to see everyone nod there heads in agreement."  
Kairi was honestly moved to tears by seeing everyone's smile towards her. It reminded her of Sora's big smile, almost as if Sora himself was telling her 'Go have fun Kairi! It'll be awesome!'  
She let out a few tears, giggled as she stood up and looked again at the sun in the distance, wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked back at everyone with both Xion and Namine beside her.  
"So..."  
She gave a big smile.  
"Where should we go?"


	9. The Perfect Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter .5  
> Riku thought to ask the elderly wizard himself. Merlin!  
> For any ideas about festive events they could attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a little short since I want the adventure there going to go on to be in itself a whole chapter! Enjoy!

The gang went to Merlin's since Riku figured the old wizard himself could conjure up a few great ideas for a festive event. Tonight the group consisted of Kairi, Xion, Namine, Ventus, Terra, Axel, Roxas, and of course Riku. Earlier in the day Axel tried convincing Saix to come along but he seemed really intent on doing some self studying, he interacted with everyone just as normally but didn't spend too much time reading and finding himself new self interest so as of recent he's been catching up with that.

When they arrived at Merlin's house Riku knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Merlin are you home?"  
It took a minute or two but eventually Merlin popped his face at the window to see everyone standing there.  
"Ah!"  
He exclaimed and opened the door.  
"Riku! My dear boy how are you?"  
"Doing great Merlin and you?"  
"Splendid me boy splended!"  
He took a look at everyone.  
"Please everyone come inside!"  
As everyone entered the house Merlin greeted each of them and offered them snacks and drinks. After he was done he sat down himself and got comfy.  
"Now, how can I help all of you?"  
"We were wondering if you knew any festive events happening that we could go to?"  
"Festive you say?"  
"Yea, it's been awhile since any of us have gone out and just enjoyed any festivities, or anything eventful really."  
"Enjoying your free time in lounging have we?"  
"Well... Can't deny that."  
"Can't say I blame you, you lot have been through so much in so little time."  
Merlin smiled at everybody.  
"Leave it to me will you?"  
"I don't mind, but I didn't expect you to be the 'know it' of places to be festive if we're being perfectly honest."  
Axel spoke up from the back of the group."  
"To be honest I didn't know I was the 'know it' of these type of things either!"  
Riku scratched the back of his neck.  
"Well I didn't know much places myself, so I figured he might know practically being everywhere I would assume."  
"So... A festive event?"  
"Festive... Hmmm festive..." Merlin was speaking to himself.  
Off the top of his he couldn't think of any events happening as of right now. He tried his best to come up with some idea of where they could go. Someplace stress free without any worry he added to himself.  
"Hmmm... Ah!"  
Pointing his finger in the air.  
"You know! It is almost Halloween, might I suggest say Halloween town?"  
"Wouldn't they be working hard right now? That is kinda there holiday after all."  
"Hnnmm good point son good point."  
Merlin was tapping his fingers on the arm rest. He didn't think his idea would get hit hard that fast.  
"Ah!"  
A sudden idea popped into his head again.  
"I've got it lad, give me but a mere moment!"  
He stood up and went through some books that were piled up. Eventually made his way upstairs and shuffled some papers over a desk and boom stand. He marveled at the book sitting on the stand for a moment and blew the dust off, grabbing and heading back downstairs.  
He showed the book to Riku but didn't open it just yet, leaving him to see the cover.  
"What's this?"  
"A wonder to behold, this book right here is Sora's favorite story!"  
He continued  
"I admit I haven't touched this book since... Well it's been awhile. But! In this book are some Sora's closes friends!"  
"In... This book?"  
Riku looked slightly lost.  
"My boy this is of course an enchanted book!"  
"Right. I knew that"  
"There are sets of stories in here that Sora himself went a great deal to fix for his friends. I think it only proper you and your friends meet them as well don't you think?"  
"That makes sense, but how do we get inside?"  
"With magic of course."  
Merlin flipped through the pages  
"Let me just get the right story here for you.... Ah presto!"  
"Wait a mome-"  
Before Riku or anyone could interject, without even waiting a beat Merlin excitedly took up his wand and casted a magic spell on the group, and in mere moments everyone was transported inside of the book. Merlin could have sworn he saw the face of everyone in the mere moment of excitement and couldn't tell if they were happy or was about to tell him to stop.  
"Oh well, im sure this will do."  
He placed the book on his pedestal and sat next to it.  
"Trust me my boy, these are Sora's happiest friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought very hard about where they could go, one of your comments was Mulan for festive events and I was considering that, but since Halloween is approaching I thought maybe Halloween town... But! I didn't know how to make the characters enjoy themselves in what is suppose to be a scary town so focused on the upcoming Halloween they wait a whole year for. Then my third idea came into bloom and im sure you know what's next :) I'm hoping I can finish the Halloween chapter by or just before Halloween to give you guys something to read and enjoy!


	10. Halloween approaches in Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and the other arrive in Arendelle! Where Halloween is to take place! But a something... or someone formidable appears infront of Aqua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So unfortunately I never got to finish the whole Halloween chapter in time for Halloween! Im sorry! It turned out longer than I thought, but here is the first part! I hope you guys enjoy reading!

Sora, Aqua, and Flamma walked the bridge that lead towards a big castle, it took some time getting out of the forest since they didn't know exactly where they were, Flamma however took a little longer since she got distracted with big piles of leaves that showed up every now and then. As a previous Reaper she never got to experience fall or at the very least wouldn't remember it, but for some reason she found diving into pile of leaves very fun. Sora and Aqua would laugh watching Flamma enjoy herself on the occasion he may have jumped in once or twice as well. Aqua was fine not jumping in and just watched the other two have fun, when Sora didn't jump in to pile of leaves he was strolling next to Aqua sometimes arms linked, but Aqua couldn't tell if Sora was noticing this himself. So far she always made the first move and Sora gladly went along with it, on the outside he never looked happier but she couldn't tell if he knew her feelings on the inside. For now though she was fine with it, this was a new experience for her and wanted every last second to be next to Sora, she figured Flamma played her own part as she left them to be alone quite alot during the walk in the forest. Now at the bridge with a nice autumn breeze and the sound of leads rustling past the stone blocks, Sora and the others entered the gates to a pretty a festive scene. Besides being in the world once Sora never actually saw the castle from the inside since everything was covered in Ice. Now people were setting up pumpkins, corn, and decorations of the spooky kind.  
"Hey what are you guys celebrating?"  
"Halloween my son, tis a recent holiday brought to us by the queen but we celebrate non the less."  
"Halloween?! Is it already that time?"  
A voice spoke up from behind him.  
"Why of course it's the Halloween, which I must say may probably be on my favorite holidays!"  
Sora turned around to see a familiar snowman.  
"Olaf?"  
"Yep thats me! How did you know that?"  
Olaf looked up at Sora but it took him a minute to remember the spikey hair.  
"Ohhhh!"  
Olaf jumped in excitement.  
"Sora! It's you!"  
"Hey Olaf! It's great to see you! But how are you still a snowman?"  
"Oh I have my own clouds now, isn't that great!"  
"It sure is!"  
Olaf turned to see Aqua and Flamma.  
"Are these two with you Sora?"  
"They sure are"  
"Hmmmmm...."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Donald and Goofy look pretty different don't you think?"  
Sora laughed.  
"Olaf these aren't Donald and Goofy."  
"Oh! Right... Sorry must have been the height."  
Sora noticed it as well when Olaf brought it up but Aqua and Flamma resemble the height difference between Goofy and Donald.  
"Huh... Your right."  
"Aqua, Flamma, this is Olaf!"  
"Flamma shook Olaf's hand and Aqua kneeled down to greet him.  
"Wow! You guys are great, so you must be Flamma... And your Aqua?"  
Olaf pointed in the opposite order.  
"The other way around Olaf."  
"Oh! Of course my mistake!"  
He continued.  
"Sora! Since your here you gotta meet the others!"  
"Yea sure, you still think they would remember me?"  
"Remember you! Of course they would! Queen Elsa talks about you all the time!"  
It was funny how he could remember that but not Sora himself.  
"Wait? She does?"  
"Yea! She reallllly like to talk about you"  
"I didn't think she would remember me"  
"Of course she does! Oh! And also Anna and Kristoff got married."  
"They did?! And I wasn't here?"  
"Yea you missed out, the cake was a pretty big mess!"  
"Hey Sora?"  
Aqua spoke up.  
"I don't mind meeting the queen, actually I'm surprised you know the royalty here... But who exactly is umm Elsa?"  
Flamma seemed interested too.  
"Yea, I don't remember you mentioning an Elsa not to mention a Queen Elsa in your life, must be a motherly figure to talk about that much huh?"  
"Actually she's pretty young! I wouldn't be surprised if they were close in age!"  
Olaf said in happiness.  
"Really now? So Sora, wanna tell us how you know Elsa?"  
Flamma seemed a little annoyed.  
"Umm guys? What's going on?"  
Sora took a step back.  
"We don't have time for this, come on I'm sure Elsa wants to see you!"  
Olaf yelled and took Sora by the hand and ran towards the castle. Flamma and Aqua followed but unlike Flamma who was annoyed she was a little worried about who this Elsa girl was if she was very fond of Sora. Aqua didn't remember Sora mentioning meeting Elsa but since they mostly talked about what led up to the big battle she figured mentioning everybody he met on his journey wasn't that important at the time.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Aqua, come on you and Sora have been hitting it off! You've been clinging on to him every chance you could get!"  
She nudged Aqua who started blushing.  
"I'm not sure... How he feels about me though..."  
"Hmmm yea he can be little stubborn to figure out, my bet says he's totally into you though!"  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course! He wasn't even that friendly to a cute girl like me!"  
She said that cheer up Aqua but in a way annoyed herself with that comment. Aqua giggled at the obvious expression she made.  
"I wonder who this Elsa girl is and why she so into Sora though."  
They were both curious.

Once they made there way to the castle courtyard they saw kids running around and adults who were most likely parents standing on the side, they greeted them on the way in and a few women approached Aqua complimenting her on her beauty. Aqua wasn't sure how to react but thanked them while walking past.

At the entrance of the doors towards the inside of the castle was a grand hall with majestic staircases on both ends of the hallway, there were surprisingly little guards to be seen but a plethora of maids were walking through the halls with what seemed to be the preparation for Halloween feasts and decorations. In the distance Olaf could see Anna talking with the maids, it looked like she was telling them what to do with all the decorations. Olaf ran down the hall and yelled for Anna.  
"Anna! Anna! Look!"  
"Now not Olaf! I have so many things to prepare for this Halloween!"  
She grabbed an armful of decorations and shoved them to a nearby Butler who took them away.  
"But look!"  
"What could possibly be more important than-"  
She fixed her hair as she looked straight.  
"Sora?!"  
She fixed herself and walked fast down the hallway.  
"Sora! It's great to see you!"  
She hugged Sora tightly.  
"Hey Anna, I heard you got married!"  
"Sure did!"  
She showed off the ring to him.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't invite you to wedding Sora... I didn't know how to invite you."  
"I guess it couldn't be helped, it's fine Anna don't worry."  
"At least your just in time for Halloween! You will stay this time right?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."  
"That's great!"  
Anna peaked behind Sora to see two girls behind him.  
"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself! I'm Anna, and you are?"  
She shook both of there hands while waiting for a reply.  
"Aqua, nice to meet you."  
"Flamma!"  
"Aqua and Flamma? Those are wonderful names!"  
She continued.  
"You wouldn't happen to be able to control water, and you fire?"  
"I can to a certain extent."  
"I wouldn't say control but I could conjure. How did you know?"  
"Ummm... Just a lucky guess really..."  
She giggled nervously thinking they didn't know the connection with there names.  
"It's just I have a sister who could contro-"  
She paused frantically.  
"My sister!"  
She practically jumped.  
"Sora I'm glaaaad your here and staying!"  
Sora seemed a little confused.  
"Need some help setting up?"  
"Oh no I'm fine on that, I mean Elsa! She'll be so happy to see you!"  
Aqua held on to her arm and shrugged a little bit.  
"Come on we have to see her!"  
She ran up the stairs and gestured Sora and the other to follow. Olaf easily got distracted and walked down the halls to look at the decorations. They went up the stairs, through a few long hallways, eventually reaching Elsa's room.  
Anna knocked on the door.  
"Elsa? Elsa you awake?"  
At first there was no answer.  
"Elsa? Are you there?"  
She was about to open the door until she heard a slight groan.  
"Hnnn Anna?"  
"Hey Elsa, I have a suprise for you! You wanna come outside?"  
"No... Not really I just want to sleep today Anna."  
"I know I said you should rest in today but I reallllly think you should come out right now."  
"I'm still in bed Anna I'll come out about later alright?"  
Anna gestured Sora to come to the door, Sora followed but a little confused.  
"Wellllll if you don't want to come out I'm just gonna bring the suprise to you!"  
"Huh? Anna what are you talking about?"  
In a sudden act Anna opened the door, pushed Sora inside and closed the door.  
"Huh?!"  
Both Flamma and Aqua exclaimed.  
Anna did a hush finger over her mouth and pushed the two along with herself down the hallway into Anna's room.

 

Elsa who was face flat into a pillow heard the sudden door slam. She didn't raise her face right away and simply questioned to herself.  
"What was that about?"  
She wondered what kind of suprise it could be and slowly rose out of bed, she stretched he arms and arched her back while yawning. Slowly opening her eyes she looked towards the door and saw Sora standing awkwardly.  
"S... Sora?"  
Elsa groaned, it only took her about 5 seconds before she realized it was indeed Sora standing at the door.  
"Sora?!?!"  
Elsa panicked and quickly sat up straight, she tried to fix her hair which was tangled and in a mess, she also tried to fix her night gown and sat there silently. She didn't think of all the days Sora would visit on her day off, not to mention in her room.  
"Ummm... Hey Elsa"  
Sora waved at Elsa, he was still a little shocked from the sudden chain of events.  
"H-hey Sora"  
"Would you like to sit down... Next to me?"  
Elsa began to blush a hard red not knowing what to do next. She did know that she was going to lecture Anna about this after.  
"S-sure"  
They sat down next to each other on her bed in abit of awkward silence.

**  
In Anna's bedroom.  
"What did you do that for!"  
Flamma yelled at Anna.  
"I'm sorry! I know it's very sudden I just met you two but!"  
She took a moment to breathe. Then proceeded to explain in a rushed manner.  
"You see it's kind of a long story so Elsa told me how she met Sora and told her how well she can do ice magic and he could do magic himself too right so she was very impressed with how well he could control his magic and kiiind of looked up to him without realizing it- next thing you know after we save her she goes on and on about Sora this Sora that- annnd she says she regrets leaving him in the foresssst and weeellll I've never seen her talk about a boy this much right soooooo...."  
"So long story short your trying to hook up Sora with Elsa?"  
"Well I mean if you put it that wayyyy..."  
They both stared at Anna.  
"Well maybe... Perhaps... I don't know! She never talks about guys in general so seeing the one guy she always talks about..."  
"I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Yep... There's just one small tiny issue my dear..."  
"What's that?"  
Flamma points to Aqua who was sort of silent the whole convo so far.  
"What about her?"  
Flamma gestures Aqua again, widening her eyes and flinching her head side to side also gesturing her.  
Aqua herself felt surprised in her gestures and stood there like a display piece.  
"Oh don't tell me..."  
"Yep!"  
"Are you his wife?!"  
Before Flamma could reply Aqua in a very fast paced of thinking reacted the moment she said it.  
"H-H-His Wife?!"  
She took a step back.  
"No no no no no!"  
It was probably the most immense blush Flamma has seen so far.  
"Then... His girlfriend?"  
"W-W-Well not exactly that either..."  
"Do you love him?"  
Aqua looked away from everyone trying take a deep breath, and just closed her eyes and nodded.  
"Ohhhh I'm so sorry!"  
"I-Its fine! Really! You were just thinking about your sister..."  
"I guess it's not cool if I sorta left him in her bedroom huh..."  
"To be frank with you Anna... It does bother me a little..."  
"A little?"  
Smirked Flamma  
"Okay maybe a bit more that that. You said she has Magic... You don't?"  
"Nope, I'm just your average princess with a magical sister."  
"Did she have trouble controlling her magic?"  
"Long story short... Yea it kiiind of caused a huge ruckus and plunged the kingdom to an eternal winter..."  
"So what does Sora have to with this?"  
"Weeell umm I heard from Elsa she encountered him in the forest when she was running away, she was taken away with how powerful he was and how well he could control his magic without losing control. Once she found out to control her power was Love she sorta embraced that and goes back to how loving Sora must be to become that powerful, and then she kept saying how she whishes she didn't leave Sora in the forest, she heard that Sora helped me and my husband climb up the mountain to see her, annnd he was there when everything kinda fell into place soo y'know, can't help but wonder maybe he was there for a reason right?"  
She gave a nervous and awkward laugh after, knowing now that someone in the room was also interested in Sora.  
"Makes sense to me actually."  
Flamma commented.  
"Wait? You think they? That they might?"  
Aqua questioned.  
"Wellll not really but I can see why she would be interested in your guy."  
"My.. guy..."  
In her head for a moment she didn't deny it.  
"So what do you wanna do?"  
Asked Flamma.  
"Okay okay I know your definitely more than interested in Sora but your not together yet right?"  
"Well... Your not wrong."  
"Okay so if you say he really is your guy, then take him before my sister does!"  
She froze for a second.  
"Okay wait wrong choice of words... I mean that my sister will most likely definitely try to get closer to him. So I don't want either of you to kinda play foul since your both on even playing field! Heck your at an advantage cause you've been with him all this time!"  
"Well not this whole time... But sure I'll take it."  
Okay so I'll explain everything to my sister, and you two just try to see who Sora might confess to? I'm not sure how these work..."  
"I see where your getting at Anna."  
Flamma replied with a blatant tone.  
"I'm not so sure if I want to-"  
Aqua was interrupted by Flamma, putting her hand in front of her face.  
"Look, personally I think these two are love birds and all, but I'm interested to see where this goes."  
"Flamma-"  
"It's the perfect chance Aqua, if you can prove to everyone here Sora is your guy then no one can complain right?"  
Aqua was still worried about the idea, mostly because she really did fear that Sora could fall for Elsa, which was entirely possible.  
"Flamma are you sure?"  
"What, afraid you can't win him over?"  
"No not exactly..."  
"C'mon this will boost up your confidence in Sora, you need it!"  
"Aqua thought it out for a few minutes, Anna stared at both of them waiting for an answer while Flamma already knew how this would end.  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
"That's my girl!"  
"Wonderful! I know this is between you and my sister, but I really think were going to be great friends."  
"Your a super positive minded one aren't ya?"  
"Yea well can't deny that... In the mean time, would you two like to dress for Halloween?"  
"What you got to wear?"  
"Hmm were not to familiar on Halloween so we only have simple stuff but I believe we can work something out!"

**

"How have you been Elsa?"  
"I've been fine, great actually!"  
"That's awesome, you seem to be doing much better since the last time I saw you, and I'm glad it seems your on good terms with your sister."  
"Yea it took sometime to get used to but we're pretty close again."  
Elsa ran her finger through the side of her hair.  
"You know Sora, I've been practicing my magic ever since... And I think I've gotten alot better at controling it."  
"That's great! How did you learn to control it so fast?"  
"I wouldn't say fast... But I learned that Love help me control it."  
"That sounds about right, you have to use the power deep within your heart and find the light inside."  
"You seem to know so much already Sora."  
"Honestly I'm still learning myself."  
"Well.. I think I need to learn alot more about my power too, do you think you could help me?"  
"I could teach you a few things!"  
"That's great! a-are you staying for Halloween?"  
"Yep, already promised Anna we would stay."  
"We? Did your friends from before come?"  
"Not exactly, some stuff happened and now I'm here with two girls Flamma and Aqua."  
"Oh you came here with two girls? Youuu must be close with them?"  
"Hmm I would say so yea, I haven't been with Aqua too long but I feel really comfortable around her. Flamma likes to tease us every now and then."  
"I see... What kind of stuff does she tease you about?"  
Sora was little embarrassed to say what exactly they do.  
"Umm I guess on how close we get sometimes?"  
Elsa herself has never really tried to get close with a guy before, or really anyone outside the family. In her head she just learned there's a girl traveling with Sora getting close with him, so naturally tried to think of ways to also get close to him.  
"Like this?"  
Else shuffled herself next to Sora.  
"Just this?"  
"Well.. umm... I guess so when we walk close together..."  
Sora couldn't help but blush.  
"I'm.. going to get out of bed Sora, could you wait for me outside the door?"  
"S-sure I can do that."  
After about 10 minutes Elsa came dressed in a beautiful blue crystal color dress, she did wear the color a bunch of times but also had regular clothes and dresses of noble status when she felt like not standing out too much.  
"Wow! You look great Elsa, reminds me of the one I saw you in back then."  
This dress was a little shorter and didn't reach the ground, mostly just above her feet. It was sleek and just showed the right curves around the dress to show Elsa's slim but elegant body. Sora tried not stare, but couldn't blush at attractive she was right now.  
"You like it?"  
"Yea, looks beautiful!"  
"Thanks Sora, means alot coming from you."  
She went beside him and intertwined her arm with his.  
"Did she do something like this too?"  
"O-On occasion... I didn't really pay attention."  
Except Sora always did and enjoyed whenever he and Aqua were walking arm and arm.  
"Let's take a walk outside?"  
"S-sure that would be nice!"  
Sora replied nervously.  
While they walked down the halls into the great Hall the maids and butlers saw them and couldn't help but be shocked. The Queen Elsa was arms linked with someone, and she seem to be having the time of her life. A little gossip slowly began thought out the castle on Queen Elsa finding someone.

**

"Okay, Okay what about a ghost?"  
Anna took a ghost outfit and put it over Flamma.  
"This doesn't suite me at all!"  
"But you look so adorable! Like a small ghost!"  
"You do look pretty cute Flamma"  
Aqua giggled and as she complimented her.  
"I wanna be something scary!"  
"Ghost are pretty scary y'know!"  
"Scarierrr and something where I can see my face!"  
"Hmmm how about this?"  
She pulls out gloves to resemble claws and a wolf mask, complete with wolf ears.  
"Ohh much better!"  
Flamma quickly tries it on.  
"That would represent your personality more Flamma."  
"Of course you'd say that Aqua, your just not as pushy as I am!"  
"Or impatient either."  
"What do you want to be Aqua?"  
"I'm fine with anything really."  
"Hmmm oh! This might be perfect!"  
She pulls out a witches hat and a wand.  
"Hold on I may have something here too!"  
She goes through a dresser full of different dresses and pulls out a black dress.  
"Here here try this on!"  
"Sure, it looks kinda interesting."  
Aqua went to undress herself and try on the costume.  
Flamma at some point glared at Aqua's figure, she was a little jealous.

Complete with a black witches hat and wand, she had a nice sleek black dress, the ends of sleeve had small frills to make it stand out in detail, and the lower part of the dress was cut downward where you could see her legs up to her thighs but only when she would walk forward, standing still the fabric separated on the left, right, and middle side looked as if they were never seperate to begin with. To add some touch was nice long black boots and a belt that went over her hips. The collar itself was only held by string in the simple cross 'x' layout.

"Whoah! You look stunning!"  
"Where did you get this outfit?"  
"I was actually suppose to wear it instead with Elsa's costume but didn't feel like it was me. But this looks sooo great on you!"  
"Do you think so?"  
"Of course! I think you'll definitely impress Sora with this!"  
"Here look in the mirror!"  
Aqua approached the edge of the room where a full body mirror was, next to the window.  
"I... Kinda like it actually."  
It wasn't something Aqua was used too but now that she was looking at herself she was actually impressed with how well it suited her. She twirled around once to see the ends of the dress flow with her and fixed her hat and belt. She wanted to try really hard to impress Sora. Seeing the evening approach she stepped toward the window to see the sunset, it reminded her of the island and everyone she knew waiting for her to come back. 'Kairi' the name popped in her head, she didn't want think about it and tried to shake it off. Looking down from the sunset onto the courtyard she noticed something she didn't want to see. Elsa and Sora arms locked, laughing in conversation and the smile on Elsa's face. Seeing them together bothered her, but it suddenly made her remember Kairi again. The one who's meant to be with Sora at the end, and that's when Aqua really knew for the first time... She wasn't going to let someone else take her Love away. Kairi's face vanished from her thoughts and she said to herself out loud.  
"I'm sorry Kairi... I Love him too... I know it's unfair to you but... I don't want to see anyone else by his side but me."  
She shed a tear and felt guilty for letting her friend down, and possibly breaking the promise to bring him home.  
"Aqua... Are you alright?"  
Flamma seemed concerned, she's never seen Aqua with tears.  
She wiped off the tears and gave a big smile to Flamma.  
"I'm fine!"  
She stroke a pose with her new outfit and exclaimed.  
"Now, how am I going to impress Sora for Halloween?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I enjoy giving Aqua a rival since it just seemed to easy to take Sora. I also pair Sora and Elsa for fun since I think it's actually a really cute pairing. What do you guys think? Also I noticed I'm making Aqua more selfish now but I believe she is really good at heart and would never willingly betray Kairi's trust normally, so I'm kind of making her push past that and pushing to get the guy she's meant to be with! Let me know your thoughts in the comment below! I'm also sorry if I don't reply but trust me I do read your comments and take them into consideration :) Thanks and hoped you enjoyed reading!
> 
> P.s The Kairi gang in Winnie the Pooh is being written as we speak so that should be coming up soon!


	11. Halloween Approaches Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING. This chapter contains info and setting from Frozen II.
> 
> Right before Halloween, Aqua and Elsa finally meet and get to talk face to face. Sora spends time with Olaf and Anna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter SO late. I never forgot about this story but when November hit I got super busy, even when I could write the story I was exhausted or not feeling well. I hope you can understand! As of recent I've been feeling a little better enough to start writing the story again. I hope you guys enjoy!

"Hey Anna!"  
"Huh?"  
Anna turned around to see Sora walking towards her.  
"Oh Sora! What's up?"  
"Have you seen any of the girls?"  
"Flamma was asleep last time I checked, and Elsa said she was going to meet with Aqua for the first time."  
"Huh, everyone's doing something then... How about you?"  
"Welllll if you want I might be free later today, just gotta finish some royal duties here and there."  
"Oh yea now that I think about it, last time I checked it was Elsa who became queen right? So how did you end up queen?"  
"Oh! Well I mean my sister is still a queen just not of this kingdom, another kingdom, uhhh nature?"  
Sora giggled.  
"You sound unsure"  
"A little, well basically think of it as she's like a queen or guardian or leader... Of a magical land and I'm here y'know, normal queen of a kingdom."  
"Huh, tell me the story later?"  
"Yea of course!"  
"By the way where's Kristoff? I haven't seen him yet"  
"Oh he's on a voyage to another kingdom right now, he's not a huge fan of boats but I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"Hey Anna, Hi Sora!"  
"Hey Olaf! What are you doing right now?"  
"At the moment nothing much just doing my normal stroll around the kingdom, I'm about to head to town now actually! Did you want to come along?"  
Olaf suddenly went into a happy shocked face.  
"We could see what games they set up for Halloween!"  
"Yea sure! Let's go!"  
"See ya Anna!"  
Sora waived bye and ran off with Olaf.  
"So much energy! I lovee it!"  
Anna said to herself while watching them run out of the castle.  
"Wish I could run around again like that."  
She smiled and walked back to her duties.

***

Aqua was waiting at a forest entry just on the outskirts of the castle, she could see the autumn leaves blowing gently and the water rippling through rocks in the river. She didn't know what to say since this would be her first time meeting Elsa. Beside the glimpse she got at the window she didn't really know how she looked like besides the pictures painted in the castle walls.

A few more minutes passed and after being bored of playing with the leaves at her feet she looked up to see Elsa walking towards her. She looked different than the pictures and the glimpse she caught of her with Sora. Elsa was wearing a nice sleek white dress that still had leggings. The skirt went about knee height and it still had snow like pattern embroidery going along the chest. Her hair was let down and free unlike the picture of her in the blue dress, it almost looked as if she was free from something.  
"Aqua... right?"  
"Yes, and you must be Elsa"  
"Yes, it's good to finally meet you. Especially one of Sora's friends who not duck and... Ummm..."  
"To be honest I'm not entirely sure what goofy is either, I've never asked the King and I didn't want to be rude."  
They both laughed for a bit then Elsa gestured Aqua to walk down the forest path with her.  
"Sora's told me alot about you"  
"Has he?"  
Aqua was a little surprised   
"What did he say?"  
She was very curious about Sora's thoughts on her.  
"On how your reliable, strong, and very kind."  
"I see..."  
The answer didn't seem to out of reach but not what she hoped for.  
"As well as beautiful, cute, funny, and sometimes childish"  
"Oh... I-I see..."  
She blushed a moment not expecting the add ons, but kept it calm.  
"Seems like you've been through alot with Sora huh?"  
Elsa smiles.  
"Honestly it hasn't been that long yet."  
"So it seems, though I will say I am a little jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"It seems there's this whole other world outside this one, and you get to travel it with Sora."  
She giggled.  
"And I thought I was free already, talking with Sora and his adventures makes it sound like I'm just a dot on a bigger map."  
"That's not true at all, each place we visit is unique in there own way, some massively different than others. Even where we come from isn't that big."  
"That may be true, but still it would be nice going on an adventure with Sora, atleast once."  
Aqua knew it was actually possible for her to come along for one off world visit atleast once but held back on mentioning it, at the moment she liked the current company and didn't want anyone else close to Sora.  
There was a slight pause between them before Elsa spoke again.  
"My sister told me everything by the way, in sure you knew but I thought I'd bring it up myself."  
She continued.  
"Soo you like Sora too huh?"  
"Yea, more than I thought I would to be honest."  
"I know the feeling, I'm... Sorry if it looks like I'm getting in between you and Sora..."  
"Don't apologize... After all I'm not entirely sure how he feels about me."  
"I haven't seen you two together, but it looks like he likes you alot Aqua, after all he talked about you the most."  
Elsa continued.  
"I know it's probably rude of me to say this but I'm not used to... Liking someone... I mean well... I've never really fallen for someone before. I'm not to sure if what I feel for Sora is even Love... But now that he's back I don't want to wait and find out. It's been forever since I last saw him and I want to know the answers to how I feel about him..."  
Aqua looked down and gave a deep breath, she thought on her words for a moment and once she could properly reply she looked up at Elsa.  
"It's.. not rude your majesty-"  
"Elsa, please just call me Elsa."  
"Elsa... Me, my friends... We all waited for him to come back to us... And even now he's still not home. Only I've been able to see him and like you I don't want to miss this chance with him. I don't know how he feels about me because he has someone waiting for him at home. It hurts to even think I have a chance at him compared to her..."  
She took another breath.  
"I know too well on how you feel... I feel were not going to stay as long as he thinks, and if we don't I'm not sure you ever will see him again."  
Elsa looked down now, feeling saddened.  
"But... I also don't want you to experience what could have been, to leave things unanswered."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not in my control to say this but... If your ok with one day... Spend one whole day with Sora and find out your feelings for him."  
"A-Are you sure? What about you?"  
"The truth is I'll be with him for awhile, compared to you I can't imagine what only one day with him is like. I'll be fine."  
"I don't know..."  
"Trust me, I'll be fine. I want you to find your answers."  
They both stayed silent for a moment and broke it out with giggles.  
"If you don't mind, could you tell me more about Sora?"  
"Sure"  
She smiled and remembered that the time she asked everyone on destiny islands about Sora.  
They continued to walk down the forest trail and talked the rest of the day, eventually Elsa introduced Aqua to the natives of the land.

***

"Did you finish early?"  
Olaf asked Anna who was changed from a royal outfit to something more casual.  
"I guess you could say that! Hey Olaf you don't mind if I could spend time with Sora in the town do you?"  
"Of course! It'll be fun with the three of us!"  
"Actuaaaallly I was hoping just the two of us."  
"Why the two of you?"  
"Welllll I wanted to see why my sister likes him so much y'know besides the magic powers and all. You got to hang out with him during the day so..."  
"Hmmmm well if you say so, I guess I can go say hi to the reindeers then"  
Olaf immediately strolled off.

Sora was waiting near the docks, his hands hanging behind his head. He was whistling and humming while watching the villagers stroll past. It was around the late afternoon to evening.  
"Hey Sora!"  
"Oh hey Anna! Where's Olaf?"  
"Umm it's kinda a long not really that long story, so I'm her to spend the evening with you in his stead!"  
"Well if you say so, is he alright?"  
"Oh he's more than alright! He just had other things to take care of."  
"No problem, so where do we go first?"  
"Hmm I was thinking maybe there? Or maybe there? There? Or should we start there?"  
Anna was pointing to different stalls and set ups.  
"Maybe we should start at the closest one and work our way up?"  
"Oh that's a great idea Sora! Let's go!"  
She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to the closest stand.  
To Sora's suprise the town's people were treating her normally, no bows or honorifics. Anna later explained to Sora that she used to come visit the town everyday as a princess that it just kind of stuck with everyone, which Anna enjoyed since she loved being close with the people.  
They went over about ten or more stands each consisting of different activities such as pumpkin carving, pie eating, hang a ghost, wolf chase, and leaf jumping. Though Sora kind of figured a few of those might have been made for the first time.  
By sunset Sora and Anna had played around the games testing them and overall just having fun. They were talking and laughing, cheering and dancing. It felt like a nice break that the two needed, the townspeople joined in on the fun too and would occasionally dance with along with then in the town square. Around this time both Aqua and Elsa who were much more familiar with each other now returned to see the fun, Elsa wasn't surprised that her sister caused a small festival and Aqua wasn't surprised to see Sora bring in smiles and a crowd. The two walked up to them while Aqua spoke out loud for them to hear.  
"Well Elsa, looks like someone already beat you to a date huh?"  
Sora and Anna noticed them right after and waved at them.  
"It would seen so wouldn't it?"  
Elsa gave Anna a smirk.  
"Uhh hey guys!"  
Anna exclaimed.  
"So how was your date?"  
"Date? No no no this isn't a date Elsa, we were just testing the games!"  
"You call this a testing?"  
She gestures the town people dancing in the square  
"Well we might have had people join in... Haha... But that's part of the fun isn't it?"  
"Well if your done 'testing' shall we have dinner now?"  
"Oh ya I've been starving!"  
"Same here!"  
Sora chimed in.  
"Yes I am rather hungry."  
Aqua joined too.  
"That settles it, let's head back to the castle."

***

Everyone talked and chatted during dinner, Elsa and Aqua not so open on their previous discussion but at the very least mentioned meeting the people of the enchanted forest. On the other side Sora talked about how he spent the day with Olaf the Anna in the evening with the occasional tease from both the girls. Flamma was with them to but pouted knowing she missed out on both juicy info and a fun day.  
"Oh c'mon Flamma! Don't be like that, we can hang out tomorrow!"  
"I'm fine!"  
Flamma pouted.  
"It's not like I did nothing y'know, when I woke up everyone was already busy except Olaf. He invited me to head down to the village but we ended up just talking."  
"What did you guys talk about?"  
"Hmmm he's made of snow I can control fire so on so forth, he was very curious. Then he mentioned how he couldn't hang out with Sora so Anna could get some alone time with him."  
Anna who was having soup spit a little out and covered her mouth, with both girls having their eyes on her.  
"Interesting, please do tell some more."  
"Well he said that he was heading to Sora to test out the games but Anna asked to do it instead, and she asked to do it alone."  
Anna began to blush.  
"Ok before anyone says anything! Let me explain..."  
Anna tried to calm down.  
"Soo for reasons I can't explain at the moment... Ummmmm..."  
She didn't want to say out loud she wanted to know him better so she could help Elsa, but eventually forgot about it.  
"It was just a hang out!"  
Sora chimed.  
"We know Sora"  
Aqua butted in.  
"But we would like to know why Anna wanted to be with you... Alone?"  
Sora was stumped now. With awkward silence in the room Flamma spoke up.  
"Just admit you to had a date! It's no big deal is it? If anything it sounds like you two just had a good time."  
Not wanting to reveal her true intentions, Anna decided to go with it. She figured she would explain the situation later to everyone when Sora wasn't around.  
"Yea it was ummmmm a date... Haha..."  
"Now was that so hard?"  
"Alright alright I think we teased her enough."  
Elsa gave a laugh, it wasn't very often she could tease her sister like this especially after she got married, she knew Anna had a reason and would ask her later in private.  
Sora himself didn't see it as a date, then again he's never really been on a date that he could recall.

After dinner Sora went with Olaf to take a bath and wash down. There was something interesting about relaxing in a hot bath with a snowman that didn't melt, if anything that was miracle magic to Sora he would later think to himself. Flamma decided to get some more sleep, she needed the feel to rest more often ever since being transported. The rest of the girls decided to get washed and went after, there was only one royal chamber for the baths. They all relaxed in the heat of the water with steam in the air.  
"So Anna"  
Elsa spoke up  
"You wanna tell us why you really went on a date with Sora today?"  
"Oh umm are we back on this topic?"  
"You looked like you had a reason to hide it."  
"Well that's true, but not infront of you guys just Sora."  
She continued.  
"I just wanted to see what he was like, he helped me rescue you but I dont know too much about him. I mean whatever it is about him has you thinking about him all day!"  
Elsa blushed while Aqua was respectfully listening.  
"Besides he's just as I remember him, so I guess there was no need to spend alone time with him."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yea, It's been awhile since I could just play and relax with no worries, it's something I feel naturally around him."  
"He tends to have that effect on people."  
Aqua chimmed in.  
"That's one of his good points."  
The three girls smiled at each other.  
"Sooooo did you guys decide what your gonna do?"  
Anna asked very curiously.  
"It seems we did."  
Aqua and Elsa glanced at one another.  
"Looks like I have a date for Halloween."  
"Really??"  
Anna was shocked with how open that was.  
"Aqua?"  
"It's fine, i've... Had alot of time to think about it... I could have been selfish for once... Actually, I'm already being selfish as it is... But me and Sora aren't staying that long. After getting to know your sister, well I think she deserves it."  
"Aqua..."  
Suddenly Anna went over to hug Aqua.  
"Wah Anna! Were both na-"  
"I can see why Sora chose you, even if he's not aware."  
Elsa nodded in agreement.  
"It's nothing really..."  
"Why we have a slumber party?? It's been forever since I've had those!"  
Aqua and Elsa once again exchanged glances and smiled.  
"Sure."  
Aqua never had a little sister like Elsa, but she imagined this is what it would be like.

***

Sora was by himself in one of the guest room offered to him, he was sitting on the bed. Looking at the window infront of him he saw the moon bright in the sky. He looked troubled. He was thinking about something.  
"Well well Sora, looks like you've got yourself quite the girls huh?"  
An arm dressed in black swiped an image of Sora away. It seems Sora was being watched from a projection.  
"Well you keep enjoying yourself, eventually everything will fall into place."  
The cloaked figure stood up and went over to his desk where a book, a familiar book lay flat.  
"I have foreseen this after all. I wonder when the doubt, the sadness of your heart will kick in gear."  
A kick was at his door.  
"So Master?"  
"I'm coming im coming."  
As he walked out the door he looked at book once more.  
"Good luck kid."  
And walked out.


	12. Halloween Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween day has come! And to start of the day it seems Sora schedule is busy spending his day with Elsa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) so the last couple chapters now has been Away being strong, not wanting to lose Sora to Elsa. Can she do it??? Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I always enjoy comments and feed back from you guys :D Infact the one reader who always comments on my chapters didn't comment on my previous and I was a little surprised! Though to be fair I update pretty slowly so it's understandable. Other than that let me know what you guys think, and enjoy!

There was a knock at the door, Anna was for a response.  
"Hey Aqua? You in there?"  
"Just give me a moment"  
Aqua opened the door at let her in. Inside Anna could see the costume they picked out together layed out on the bed.  
"What's wrong? Not gonna dress up?"  
"I will, just not in the mood at the moment."  
She shrugged her arms.  
Anna walked past Aqua gently and looked at the window showing the courtyard. Down below showed Sora leaning against one of the pillars waiting for Elsa.  
"Are... You sure your ok with this?"  
Aqua joined her at the window.  
"Truthfully... I was never going to be okay with it Anna."  
"Then why did you-?"  
"It's only a day... I've thought this before and I still think it's true, Sora's not mine... At least not yet. I don't plan on just giving him away to Elsa or anyone. But back home we all know how it feels thinking like we would never see him again."  
"Aqua..."  
"I'll be fine, I'm just not comfortable is all."  
"Who would be?"  
Anna joked.  
"I know she's your sister, but do you think I should have been... More... Protective?"  
"Well, I know I would be if anyone tried to take my Kristoff on a date. What you did is really kind, not everyone is strong enough to do what you proposed."  
"How do you think Sora feels about this Anna?"  
"My guess would be he expected to spend the day with everyone. He's also told me a little bit of what happen with him, very brief but I think I have an idea."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, from the way I see it this is really the only chance Sora's had time to take a break, and to think you guys are leaving after this. So if he can't spend his free time with friends at home I'm guessing he wanted to spend it with everyone he could here."  
"I didn't... Think of it like that... I haven't had to fight seriously for a year or so now, I'm used to not fighting anyone for awhile now. Sometimes I forget Sora never realized how long he was gone for."  
"Should I not go downstairs now?"  
Anna and Aqua looked at the door way to see Elsa.  
"Elsa! What are you doing here? Your suppose to be with Sora!"  
Anna exclaimed.  
"I wanted to thank Aqua before going, but I seem to have over heard your conversation."  
"Elsa, it's fine really."  
"You care alot about Sora don't you Aqua?"  
"I...I do."  
"Just the day then"  
"What?"  
"I'll end my date with Sora when the sun sets, then he's all yours."  
"No wait! Elsa you don't-"  
"It's obvious, a little too obvious that I'm not the one meant for Sora, as much as I would like to believe I am or could potentially be I'm just not in the same boat as you and him."  
There was silence in the room, both Anna and Aqua didn't know what to say.  
"On our walk you mentioned Sora has a girl on an island back home right?"  
"Yea"  
"Well from the way I see it, if she was meant for him then she would be here instead of you."  
Elsa continued.  
"I don't have too much time, in already keeping him waiting downstairs. I'll see you later?"  
"Yea, see you later Elsa."  
Elsa leaves and closes the door behind her.  
"She has a point Aqua."  
"I get it I get it"  
Aqua let out a sigh and smiled.  
"Should we plan something for this evening?"  
"With everyone?"  
"I think Sora would like that don't you?"  
"I think so too"  
Both girls left and got ready for the day.

***

Sora was in the courtyard waiting for Elsa to arrive. Even he wasn't that dense to know this was a date, and it seems he was out of the loop when it was planned, but he decided to go along with it anyway. He was dressed differently than what he normally wears, instead of a Halloween costume he wore a royal black attire with white accents on the collar and adjustable neck area, along with diamond White stitches on both sides of the shoulder and chest area. On top he wore a noble green cape with golden star embroidery much like Anna's clothing of choice. He assumed they were going to wear Halloween costumes but Anna said they would all dress up later and that he should look very stylish for today's activities. She practically forced him to wear it.

After waiting just a short while Elsa came out from the castle doors, she too was dressed very beautifully. Elsa was wearing one of the variations of her white dresses, with diamond accents throughout the dress. The arms extended to her tips of her fingers in an open mesh material way, you could still see through the fabric clearly and see her hands. The outfit was slim and lighter fit dress with a light blue slash around the waist, patterns of diamonds also went down the gown and the ends of the dress. Along with fashionable but comfortable shoes that didn't go past her ankles. Unlike Sora who was wearing two layers of what seemed to be heavy clothing Elsa was wearing very light and comfortable material.  
"Sora! Did I make you wait long?"  
"No no not at all! You look..."  
"I look... Like what?"  
Elsa played with her hair on the side waiting for a compliment.  
"Beautiful, very beautiful."  
"Umm... T-Thanks"  
She looked down at ground and slowly eyed her way from Sora's shoes to his head.  
"You don't look to bad yourself, my sister make you wear all that?"  
"Yea... Does it look too big on me?"  
"No no not at all! Its perfect."  
"That's great to hear, thanks!"  
He extended his hand out to reach hers.  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall."  
Before she took a step she asked him a question.  
"Sora, may I have a one request?"  
"Of course, what do you have in mind?"  
"Just for today... Until the sun sets... Can you go on this date with me as my boyfriend?"  
Sora jumped a little.  
"B-B-Boyfriend?! Who? Me?"  
Elsa giggled with blush running along her face.  
"Yes you, silly"  
"Well- I don't- I'm not-"  
Sora was flustered all the way, his cheeks burning red.  
"I... Ummm.... I don't know what to say!"  
"Just... Until sunset I promise..."  
"I...well..."  
Sora thought to himself 'well what's the harm?"  
"Sure, if you'll take me"  
"Then it's settled, shall we go?"  
"Ummm yea, let's go!"  
Both of them were still flustered as they walked to the town's square.

By the time they arrived everyone saw Elsa and Sora now locked arm in arm. Elsa showing a very elegant wave to the people as Sora waved his normal gesture of hello.  
A guard came down and asked-  
"Your majesty, have you come to enjoy the festivities?"  
"Yes today me and my other will enjoy the festivities with everyone here!"  
Whispers that slowly turned to cheer spoke of the new royal couple.  
"Elsa has found a groom!"  
The crowd cheered and rejoiced.  
"Umm Elsa shouldn't you tell them?"  
"Today you are my boyfriend right?"  
"Well yea"  
"Then I see no issue with everyone rejoicing. I shall clear it up after today."  
Elsa gave a big smile leaned in Sora, waving to the crowd.  
Through out the day Sora and Elsa played many games and dances. Ever since living with the natives Elsa has grown more accustomed to dancing publicly. Arms in the air with swift leg movements, she laughed and had fun with him. He in turn also enjoyed her company, it felt different with Anna since Elsa was always close and almost never took her eyes off him. She gave flirtatious smiles every now and then and cuddled in his chest with her head under his whenever they sat down to rest. Sora at some point was holding Elsa in his arms. Elsa loved the experience she was having right now. 'I wonder if Anna felt like this too' she thought to herself. But the thought quickly passed her by since even the villagers knew these two were in there own world.  
"I didn't know you could dance like that!"  
"Neither did I!"  
They were both laughing on the curb after dancing, Sora's clothes were a little out of place, his cape hung by the stone fence garden. Elsa's dress was a little loose, ruffled by the shoulders, her hair was partly in her face so she took the time to fix up her hair.  
"You did pretty well eating that entire pumpkin pie!"  
"I'm disappointed you didn't join in!"  
"A princess could never eat the way you did, atleast in front of all those people. You on the other hand looked funny."  
They spent a few minutes resting up again, after Elsa fixed herself she took Sora's hand.  
"C'mon, come with me this way!"  
They both went through the forest and went to the body of water surrounding Arendale.  
"Watch this"  
Elsa placed her hand over the water and made a bridge by transforming the water to ice, on the other end slowly coming into view was a water horse.  
"Whoah! A horse!"  
"He's one of the great spirits of the land."  
"Wow Elsa, your control over ice magic is way better than before!"  
"You think so?"  
"I know so!"  
"Thanks Sora, that means alot coming from you."  
She mounted the horse and extended her hand to Sora.  
"Get on, there something I want to show you."  
"Uhhh okay, we gonna be okay?"  
"We still have hours till evening falls, c'mon!"  
Sora mounted behind her and held her tight from the waist and they rode off.

***

"Whoah! This place looks amazing!"  
"I may have fixed it up a little bit"  
Elsa guided Sora through the hallways of ice.  
"This is where I found myself, my place in this world. As you would probably say."  
"Say?"  
"Well your from another world right? So finding my place in such a small world-"  
"This isn't just another small world, every world is special in there own way."  
"I know I know, its just... After hearing the adventures you go through, the world's you visit... It just seems so small no matter who tells me otherwise."  
She laughed and placed her hand over Sora's chest.  
"As long as I have a special place here, I'm fine with that."  
"Elsa?"  
Sora was a little confused.  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to act so dramatic. I just know that I'm not the one for you... Am I?"  
Sora didn't know what to say, it was on the spot for him.  
"I-"  
"I wouldn't say..."  
"You don't need to say anything Sora, even I can tell where your heart truly lies. This is where I found myself, I was hoping that brining you here with me, it might bring you some closure about how you feel."  
Elsa leaned in and kissed Sora on the cheek.  
"You love Aqua, don't you?"  
There was no stutter, a deep breath as he replied.  
"Yea. I love her."  
He still blushed from the kiss but his feeling were strong.  
"I... Always felt troubled about it... I always thought my destiny was to be with Kairi. But after all we've been through. I knew I was falling for her... For Aqua... It feels.. wrong? No.. I dont-"  
Elsa put both her hands on Sora's cheeks and held him close.  
"What your feeling can't be helped, it's never wrong to fall in Love especially with someone special like her. If your worried about about someone else getting hurt dont be. If the girl your worried about really loves you back she'll want you both to be happy."  
"But what if she gets hurt?"  
"She will... Just like it hurts me right now... But you can't change that, if you went for another girl, or me... Someone will always end up getting hurt. The longer you wait the worse it gets."  
"I guess... Your right Elsa..."  
"Ive grown to love you Sora, I just want you to know that. I'm always here for you from now on."  
Sora took Elsa's hand, both holding hands on each side.  
"Maybe if I woke up here it could have been different, but thank you Elsa."  
"Let's go, it's almost evening and I have to return you."  
They both laughed and head off to the entrance of the cave.  
Before mounting the horse Elsa looked at Sora again.  
"Tell her how you feel tonight, can you do that?"  
"I... I don't know."  
"Trust me, if you think you've been waiting on this you have no idea how long she's been waiting."  
"Aqua?"  
"Just promise me you'll tell her how you feel?"  
"I..."  
"I promise."  
He nodded his head with determination and mounted along with Elsa as they rode off to return before the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so we had a nice Elsa run going on but I think it's time to move back to our main girl Aqua don't you think?


End file.
